A Moth to the Light
by TDWidow
Summary: Tempted by promises of retirement, Buffy goes on one last assignment for the revived Watcher's Council. Her mission: to battle a race of hybrid human supersoldiers from a secret installation called Manticore. Dark Angel xover. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Welcome to my newest fic! I am a die-hard Buffy fan, having seen every episode except "Lessons". And then one day last year, my roommate rented season one of Dark Angel from Blockbuster and I was hooked on that too. And come on now, I'm addicted to fanfiction and crossovers in particular, so here we have my first Buffy/Dark Angel crossover! There will be Angel characters thrown in as well. A few quick things: the Watcher's Council was not completely destroyed and the surviving members have rebuilt. This fic will contain **spoilers** for Buffy up through "Chosen", Dark Angel up through "Freak Nation", and Angel up through "Not Fade Away". Timeline is post "Chosen", post "Not Fade Away", and follows season two of Dark Angel.

And now after that extremely long author's note, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone in this story. Joss Whedon owns all Buffy and Angel characters and James Cameron owns the Dark Angel people.

**Chapter One: In Which Buffy's Life is Quiet**

**Italy 2004**

"You know, we can't stay in Rome forever."

Buffy Summers looked tiredly at her younger sister. "Why not?" she asked irritably. Buffy was happy in Rome. She had left the crater that was Sunnydale behind. She had kept the Slayers together. She told herself that things had turned out well.

Dawn Summers flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. "Because this isn't our home." Dawn, on the other hand, wasn't happy in Rome. She missed Sunnydale, the only home she'd ever known. Sunnydale was where she had lived with her mother. She didn't care that it was the Hellmouth. She loved it.

Since Sunnydale's destruction in 2003, she and Buffy had lived in Rome. While the technical reason was that Dawn was in school there, she knew that it really was Buffy's way of trying to escape from her past. That didn't make her like it any more.

Buffy had had a long day. She was not in the mood to have this conversation again. "Dawnie, we've talked about this. Sunnydale _was_ our home. It's gone now. There's nothing left for us there."

"It doesn't mean I don't miss it," she said quietly before running down the hall to her room.

Buffy watched her go. She hated how unhappy her sister was. But she _was_ happy. She was happy not being the Slayer anymore. There were many Slayers now. She wasn't needed and it was a nice feeling. She had the Immortal to comfort her when she was longing for things gone.

The Scooby Gang had been destroyed along with Sunnydale. She and Dawn were here in Rome. Willow was off somewhere in South America. Anya and Spike were dead. Xander hadn't dealt well with Anya's death and had faded away from everyone. Giles had returned to England for good this time. They say that all good things must come to an end and the Scoobys had finally reached theirs.

Buffy missed them almost every day.

_The least I can do is keep things with Dawn positive_, she thought. She pushed herself up from the chair and went to knock on the girl's door. "Dawn?" There was no answer. "Dawnie, I'm sorry."

There was quiet for a moment. Then slowly the door opened and Dawn stood silhouetted in the doorway. "Do you miss it?" she asked simply.

Buffy looked sadly at her little sister. Dawn had been through so much. She started life as the Key, the only thing that could open the portal between Hell and Earth. Glory had spent an entire year searching for Dawn. Buffy let her sister get captured and had to sacrifice herself to save her.

Their mother had died. Buffy had died. Their home was destroyed. Dawn had to trail Buffy to Europe so that she could find happiness somewhere when everything she'd known had crumbled. Did she miss it? "Every day," she replied softly. "But there's nothing we can do about it. We can't change the past any more than we can see the future. You know that."

Dawn nodded. "I'm going to bed," she muttered before closing the door. Buffy went to knock on it again, but stopped and turned for her own bedroom. There was nothing she could say.

Dawn, meanwhile, opened her closet door and dug out an old stuffed pig from the pile of clothes at the bottom. She had stolen Mr. Gordo from Buffy's bedroom just before the battle. Buffy didn't know. Dawn kept him as a reminder of the old days that she missed so much. With Mr. Gordo at her side, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**Great Britain**

Quentin Travers sat in his office, a file resting on the desk before him. He had just received a very distressing report from the Department of Crisis Prevention and saw that he was in for a very trying evening.

"Come in," he said to the sudden knock on the door.

"Sir?"

It was an underling – one of whom Quentin had never bothered to remember the name. "Yes?"

"Sir, we've been going over the new data from the DCP and we believe to have come up with a solution."

Well, this was a surprise. "Indeed?"

The underling nodded. "Yes, sir. The others are waiting for you in the conference room if you can to join them."

Quentin stood. "I will be there in a moment. Tea is on its way?"

"Of course, sir."

Quentin smiled. The day was about to turn around.

**Italy**

"No, Buffy's not here." Dawn rolled her eyes. "I already told you, she's out with her boyfriend."

"The vampire?" the caller asked in disgust.

Dawn arched her eyebrows suspiciously. "Which one?"

"Never mind." With a click, the line went dead.

Dawn stared at the phone for a minute, then put it back in its cradle. She shrugged it off, reminding herself to tell Buffy later.

Her sister was late, as usual. Dawn had fallen asleep on the couch watching television by the time Buffy quietly unlocked and opened the door. She was glowing from another night with the Immortal. She loved the way he made her feel. She hadn't felt this safe with someone since her relationship with Angel before he turned.

Buffy dropped her bag on the floor. She really tried hard to avoid thinking about Angel. Her Slayers had given her a full briefing after recovering Dana from Los Angeles – about how Angel had now allied himself with Wolfram and Hart and was working with a resurrected Spike to attack the evil law firm from inside.

She couldn't help but wonder if Angel really was working against them. How could he join the people that he had battled so hard for so long?

"Buffy?"

Dawn's sleepy voice broke Buffy out her inner monologue. "Hey Dawnie. Sorry I'm home so late."

"It's okay." Dawn stretched and yawned. "How was your night?"

"Fine. Anything new?"

"Uh-uh," Dawn shook her head. Then after a moment, "Oh wait. Some guy called for you."

Buffy cocked her head. "Some guy?"

"Yeah. Didn't say who he was. But when I mentioned you were out with your boyfriend, he asked if it was the vampire. Must be some guy who knew you from way back."

"Yeah." Buffy felt a wave of pain wash over her. "Must be."


	2. Chapter Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Just a quick heads up that the actual crossing over won't start until chapter 5 or 6. I'm sorry, I know that sucks, but I have to build the story first. Please bear with me! I promise lots of crossing over later. Plus, there will be some crossover pairings as well ) You'll just have to wait and see who they may be! By the way, when there is no bold heading to tell you where and when the scene takes place, it's carry-over from the previous chapter. Therefore, this chapter starts out in Italy, 2004.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own these characters…Joss Whedon owns Buffy and James Cameron owns Dark Angel and I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter Two: In Which Buffy's Quiet Life is Disrupted**

Buffy lay awake in her bedroom for hours, staring at the ceiling. She'd never been much for sleep. All those years of patrolling at all hours of the morning had left their permanent mark on her biological clock.

Luckily, she was awake at 3:30 am when the phone rang beside her bed. She snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Summers."

"Who is this? Do you know what time it is?" Buffy demanded angrily. She hadn't been woken, but Dawn was only in the next room and the girl needed her sleep.

"Yes, Miss Summers, it is 3:30 am. I have an urgent message for you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well then out with it and let me go back to sleep."

"One moment please." The line was quiet for a moment.

"Hello, Buffy."

Buffy's temperature shot up as she heard that man's voice on the line. "Quentin Travers, why the Hell are you calling me?" she spat. "Aren't you dead?"

"Now, now, there is no need for that. We used to work together peacefully, I see no need for that to have ended."

"Yeah," Buffy said sarcastically. "If you call locking powerless little old me in a house against a psychotic vampire or putting me through horrible tests for information on Glory peaceful, then sure. We worked together _real_ peacefully."

Quentin chuckled softly. "I see you recall our many meetings quite vividly."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just tell me what you want to tell me and let me go back to sleep."

"I'm afraid it is not something to be conveyed over the telephone. You must travel to England to meet us. Tonight."

Buffy stared at the phone in disgust. "No!"

"Buffy, this is a matter far surpassing any quarrel you have with me or the Council." Quentin's voice was no longer cordial. His tone became cold and hard. "This is of utmost importance. You must come to London tonight!" There was a pause. "A flight leaves at 5:00 from Rome. There will be someone awaiting you at Heathrow. Goodnight."

The line went dead. Buffy hung up the receiver, seething. How dare he? Who did he think he was, ordering her around like that? Angrily, she got up and dragged a small suitcase out of her closet. She started throwing clothes into it, then suddenly stopped.

"What the Hell am I doing?" she asked herself aloud. Why was she doing what that scumbag had asked?

She sighed and sat back on the bed. She knew why. It sounded as though this really was something important and the morality that Giles had spent years drilling into her couldn't let her ignore it. She reached over the bed to pick up the phone again.

"Andrew? Yeah, hi, it's Buffy. Listen, I know it's late…"

**Great Britain**

Andrew had shown up just in time for Buffy to make the five am flight that Travers had told her about. She woke Dawn up to tell her that she'd only be gone for a few days and to not terrorize Andrew too badly.

The flight landed smoothly at Heathrow Airport. Now all Buffy had to do was find whomever the Council had sent to meet her.

God, she hated the Council. She hated them for everything they had put her through, what they had put her friends through, and what they had put Giles through. As far as Buffy was concerned, they were monsters. She thought that the First's agents had destroyed them, but apparently some had survived.

"Buffy?"

Buffy nearly dropped her bag. It couldn't be. She turned around. "Giles?"

Rupert Giles had just enough time to take his glasses off before his former Slayer launched herself into his arms. "I've missed you!" she said. Giles hastily wiped away a tear before Buffy pulled away and could see him. He missed her, too.

"Why are you here? Are you the Council member who's supposed to be greeting me? What's this big important life-or-death mission they're sending me on? Why are they sending me of all people? And anyway, I thought that when Caleb blew them up, they were gone for good. How have you been?"

Giles laughed quietly. "Buffy, slow down. I can't answer all of your questions at once." He smiled. "But first, yes the Council asked me to meet you here. I'm to take you straight to Council Headquarters. Those that survived have found new premises since the attack."

"Wow. Right to HQ, huh?" Buffy picked up her bag. "Must really be important."

Giles wasn't sure what to say. He had fought tooth and nail not to have Buffy put on this assignment. He knew that she had never fully recovered her desire to be alive and was afraid that this would push her back over the edge.

"So do you know what this mission is?" Buffy asked as they loaded her bag into the trunk of Giles's car.

Giles purposely didn't look at her. "I cannot tell you that, Buffy. This is a matter between you and the Council."

Buffy cocked her head at him. "But you're a part of the Council, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I am not of the level that is dealing with this situation. You will be meeting directly with Quentin Travers."

With a roll of her eyes, Buffy muttered, "Great."

**Council Headquarters – London**

The car ride was not nearly as long as Buffy had liked and Giles had been very quiet the whole time. Buffy would have at least expected small talk, seeing as how they hadn't seen each other in months. But Buffy didn't ask any more questions. She hadn't slept at all that night. She dozed lightly in the car, hoping to never have to wake up.

She had never been to the Council Headquarters before. It wasn't quite what she expected. Of course, she expected something like the CIA. But the new Watcher's Council was housed in a normal office building with a revolving glass door and reception desk.

"Name?" the secretary asked curtly.

"Uh, Buffy Summers."

"Slayer or Watcher?"

"Slayer."

"State your business."

"Uh…"

"Buffy is here on a matter of utmost security," Giles broke in. "She has an appointment with Mr. Travers as soon as possible."

The secretary's eyes grew wide. "Oh. Forgive me, Miss Summers. Please, go right in. He's been expecting you. Second hallway, third door on the right."

"Thanks," Buffy mumbled. She dutifully followed Giles down the second hallway and stopped behind him at the third door on the right.

"I cannot go with you, Buffy. You must meet with Quentin alone," Giles said apologetically.

"And if he accidentally turns up dead, you wouldn't _really_ mind, would you?"

"Buffy."

"Sorry." Buffy took a deep breath. "Here I go." She pushed open the door, only to see someone else already in the office.

"Buffy?"

"Willow?"

Buffy ran to hug her old friend. "I can't believe you're here!"

The redheaded witch couldn't help the tears in her eyes. "I've missed you, Buffy!"

The girls didn't let each other go. Since the destruction of Sunnydale, Willow had been in South America, working with native witches there. She had been with Kennedy in Rio until recently, when she disappeared into the rain forest, searching for a tribe of witches reportedly hiding out. There was no way for her to be in contact with the rest of the world and Buffy and Willow hadn't seen or spoken to each other in a long time.

"How did they reach you? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"The Council sent someone way into the jungle to come get me," Willow replied. "They said that they had some top secret, really important mission for me and that I had to come to England right away."

"I got the same thing." Buffy glanced around the office. Quentin Travers was nowhere to be found. "So if this mission is so important, where's our guy?"

"Your guy is right here," came a gravely voice behind them. The Slayer and the witch turned to see Travers in the doorway. He gestured to two chairs. "Please sit down, Miss Summers, Miss Rosenberg."

**And now for my reviewers! Thank you to all of you AND…**

**Jen** I actually couldn't find Paradise Lost…is it under BtVS crossovers? My favorite BtVS/DA is one called "The Children of My Dreams." I highly recommend it. And no, Dawn won't be going with her, but she'll be safe without Buffy for a little while.

**Ueshiba** I love crosses of these two and there just aren't enough! I'm really glad you're enjoying this one and enjoy!

**Starr Light1** I'm glad you've decided to follow my orders! Yes, we'll finish Buffy (and maybe Angel) the first week we're back…we only have two and a half seasons left, lol. Can't wait!

**ZombieGurl98** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Bluepatchesm** I'm glad you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Back for another chapter! This chapter has elements of Harry Potter thrown in for fun, just to warn you. And quickly, the only reason that Buffy agrees to the mission is Quentin's promise of her retirement. The fact that the Council could easily do it on it's own is a moot point, because then there would be no crossover and no fun.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Buffy, Willow, the Council, or Manticore. Or anyone else in this story.

**Chapter Three: In Which Buffy Receives Her Mission**

Buffy glared at the Watcher before her. "What is this all about?" she asked none to politely.

"I understand your annoyance, Miss Summers," Travers began. "But I trust that you will see the urgency of this situation. Both of you."

After another moment of silence, Willow spoke. "What exactly is this situation?"

Travers sighed. "What I am about to tell you will sound impossible and slightly absurd. But this is a matter of utmost importance, I urge you to remember."

"Out with it!" Buffy said impatiently.

"As you wish." He opened a desk drawer and removed a file. Spreading out its contents, he said simply, "This is Manticore."

Buffy and Willow looked at the information, then back to him blankly. "What's Manticore?" Buffy asked.

"Manticore is a branch operation of the Watcher's Council. It began as an experiment much in vein of the operation called the Initiative. However, our plans for Manticore involve crossing human DNA with that of animals and demons, thus creating super soldiers. Some are, essentially, enhanced humans. Others are bred specifically for certain conditions – deserts, arctic regions, underwater, et cetera."

"You're sick," Buffy spat.

"It is a noble effort," Travers retorted hotly. "However, there are problems. Some of the transgenics will escape."

"Trans-whatties?" Willow asked.

"Transgenics. It is the technical term for the enhanced human soldiers. Twelve will escape and one will return years later to liberate the facility and release the demons into the rest of the world. This, we cannot allow. This is what we need you to stop."

Buffy's head was reeling. She was furious. "Go to Hell!" she snapped. "How dare you call me out of retirement to clean up one of your messes!" She angrily stood up. "Find someone else to do your dirty work."

Meanwhile, Willow sat quietly. "Why are you talking about this breakout as if it hadn't happened yet?" she finally asked.

"Because it hasn't."

Buffy stopped her flight to the door. "What?"

"The escape of the twelve X5 children has not occurred yet," Travers continued calmly. "Therefore, the later liberation of the facility has not either. We need you and the witch to go forward and stop it."

"If it hasn't happened yet, then why don't you just scrap the whole, disgusting Manticore idea?" Buffy asked coldly.

Travers laughed. "My dear, it is far too late for that. Manticore is already in operation. The twelve escapees are already well underway through their training. They will not escape until the winter of 2009."

"So why don't you just stop them and be done with it? Better yet, why don't you just kill them now?" Buffy was never one for putting up with bullshit.

Willow looked at her friend. "We can't do that! We can't kill innocent kids!" She looked at the information again. "It says here that they're nine years old when they escape. That means they're only four years old now!"

Buffy reluctantly looked at the information. Pictures of twelve young children, all with barcodes underneath, stared up at her. She sat back down, defeated. No, they couldn't kill twelve children. "Fine. But why me? Why do I have to do this? Isn't there some other way to stop this? You know about it now, why not just stop it while you can?"

"Buffy Summers, you are the Slayer."

Buffy scoffed. "One of many."

Quentin Travers glared. "You are the Slayer. You are an anomaly. You have faced down enemies that destroyed the Council. You have died twice and yet here you sit before me."

Buffy looked severely uncomfortable at that last part and Willow blushed with shame. Travers turned his attention to her. "And you, Miss Rosenberg. You are in possession of powerful magic. You have performed a Gypsy curse of restoration. You have raised the dead. You had it within you to destroy our world and yet you did not. You called all the world's Slayers. Together, the two of you are the only thing that can take down this deranged anti-soldier. This X5-452."

Buffy glared at Travers behind his desk. "Okay." She took a deep breath. "So say, _hypothetically_, that we decide to help you. Everything you've just told us is dependent on the idea of us _going forward in time_ to whenever this demon breakout is supposed to take place."

"2020," he supplied.

"Whatever. That can't happen!"

"Yes it can," Willow muttered quietly.

"What?" Buffy turned to her friend incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

"Time travel can happen," Willow repeated. "When I was here for rehabilitation after…I learned about it. Only the most advanced witches and wizards are allowed to even try and it requires some device. But it is possible."

"Oh." Buffy sat quietly.

"Do you see the seriousness of the situation now?" Travers asked them. "We must prevent the liberation of these demon hybrids from Manticore!"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other. Willow nodded almost imperceptibly. Buffy turned back to Quentin. "If we go on this mission for you and succeed, do you promise never to contact or bother us again?"

"Not that my promise holds much with you," Travers said. "But yes. Provided you complete your mission, the Watcher's Council will put you in full Slayer retirement."

A raging conflict of interest consumed Buffy for a moment before she begrudgingly said, "We need a team."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Will and I can't do this alone. We need a team to go with us."

"And we'd need clearance for a Time Turner," Willow put in.

"Procuring the Time Turner shall be no problem," Travers declared. "Whom did you have in mind for your team?" he asked suspiciously.

"Angel," Buffy replied promptly. "Angel and his team from LA."

"Absolutely not!" growled Travers.

Buffy crossed her arms and sat back in the chair. "Then we're not going."

"I will not send Angelus and his ragged team of demons and misfits on a mission as important as this!" the Watcher fumed.

"Then we aren't going either," Willow repeated, in turn crossing her arms defiantly.

Quentin looked from the witch to the Slayer and knew he had no choice. "You will be sent the Time Turner in a week's time in Los Angeles."

**Review Response time!**

**Lightdemondarkangel** LoL, originally that part wasn't supposed to be a cliffhanger, but the chapter was too long so I cut it there. Here's the rest for you!

**Black Rose9** Yeah, I finally found Paradise Lost. I really enjoyed it!

**LiLMissWhit** I love both shows as well! My roommate and I are currently in the middle of Season Five of Buffy and just finished DA Season One for the second time.


	4. Chapter Four

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Da da da da! Here's chapter four. Not much to say I don't think…

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own them and you all should know that!

…

**Chapter Four: In Which They Meet Old Friends**

****

A very small group of surviving senior Watchers waited silently around a large table. When Quentin Travers entered the room, he gave them a smile. "Well Quentin?" one of the Watchers asked.

"Summers and the witch have agreed. We are to send them the Time Turner in Los Angeles, California in a week's time."

A sigh of relief echoed through the room. "Good," said another.

Quentin sat down, accepting the cup of tea brought by a servant. "Thank you," he said. He surveyed the other Watchers in the room. "Do not worry, my friends. The Slayer and the witch will take care of everything. Buffy's reinforced training in demon slaying will ensure her success in this mission."

"But Quentin, you forget," a Watcher called Nichols spoke up. "Her relationships with Angelus and with William the Bloody. Her friendships with the vengeance demon Anyanka and that werewolf. She has shown in the past that she prefers often to harbor demons, even help them."

Quentin chose not to tell them that Angelus and probably William the Bloody would actually be helping Buffy with her mission.

Instead, he simply waved a hand. "I assure you, she will not fail. I have her completely convinced that her stopping X5-452 is simply a matter of demon control."

"What if she feels sympathy for the transgenics? What is the Slayer joins 452 and all our work is for nothing? We cannot lose the Manticore soldiers!" Nichols pressed.

Quentin grinned coldly. "If Buffy does her job right, 452 will soon no longer be an issue."

**Italy**

"I'm sorry," Buffy said. "I have to go."

The Immortal sniffed dismissively. "If you feel it is your duty, then so be it. But you have never liked taking orders from the Council before, my Slayer. What makes now any different?"

Buffy didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know the answer. "There's something about this Manticore thing. Something about it just bugs me." She sighed. "I hate the Watcher's Council, but this. I never thought they could sink that low."

The Immortal looked at her with probing eyes. "How low is that?"

"They've been mixing demon and human DNA and creating new creatures. Travers said something about animal DNA too."

"Dearest Slayer, you know that all demons are mixed with humans already."

Buffy nodded. "I know. Anya explained that to me once. But to intentionally muck up a human being with demon DNA, I don't know. It just feels wrong."

The Immortal looked down at her fondly. "My dear, you are so dedicated. I admire that." He kissed her forehead. "But I won't be waiting for you when you return."

Buffy worked very hard to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. "I understand," she said at last.

"I know." The Immortal gave her a dashing smile one last time and swept from the room. Buffy was left alone, sitting on her bed.

**LAX Airport**

Dawn strained her neck, scanning the crowd. "Where is he?" she asked impatiently.

Buffy and Willow dragged their bags behind her. "He said he'd be here, Dawnie," Willow answered as she lugged Dawn's heavy suitcase.

"Well then where is he?"

"There!" Buffy ran through the crowd and launched herself into Xander's arms.

"Hey Buff," he said.

"Hey!" When she was done hugging him, she stepped back and looked at him. He was the same Xander, just older, and still wearing the black eye patch. "How are you doing?"

Xander shrugged. "You know."

Buffy looked at her old friend and nodded. "Yeah. I know." Anya's death had cut Xander deeply. Buffy knew what that was like. She had driven a sword through Angel's heart. She had seen Spike sacrifice himself to close the Hellmouth. She knew.

"Xander!" Willow and Dawn had reached the two. Willow hugged her oldest friend. She regretted how little she and Xander had seen each other since the destruction of Sunnydale.

"Thank you for doing this," Buffy said.

Xander threw her a lopsided smile. "No problem. Hey Dawn!"

"Hi," Dawn replied a little shyly.

Together they were able to load Dawn's things into Xander's car. But Buffy held Willow back when she went to get in the back. "No Will," she whispered. "Dawnie?"

Dawn looked confused. "Buffy, what is it?"

"Dawn, we have to leave you here. We have to go straight to Angel and take care of this mission."

Tears began to well in the girl's eyes. "Well when will you be back?"

Buffy glanced at Willow, who gave her an imperceptible shrug. "Soon," she said.

Dawn's lower lip trembled as she gave Buffy a hug. "Be careful, okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Always."

Willow hugged Dawn tight. "I love you, Dawnie," she said.

"I know."

Then it was Xander's turn to hug the girls. "Good luck," he called as they climbed into a taxi.

Willow stuck her head out the window. "Bye Xand! I love you too!"

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked once they had pulled away from LAX. "You're acting like you're never going to see them again."

"Just nervous, I guess. Time travel is dangerous. Messing with the future or the past can have horrible consequences." Willow looked nervously at her lap.

"Don't worry, Will. Everything will be fine." Buffy only wished her voice sounded more convincing.

…

**This chapter** marks something new that I'm doing with this story. Every few chapters or so, I'm going to include a trivia question about something in the chapter that pertains to BtVS or Dark Angel history/previous episodes. Just leave a review with the answer if you think you know.

**Today, the very first trivia question is:**

When Buffy says, "Anya explained that to me once," in regard to demons on earth being tainted by humans, what episode is she referring to?

…

**And finally, review responses!**

**Anna** I'm glad you decided to read it and, what's more, to review! Also glad you're enjoying it! I decided that having Travers as head would be better than Giles, due to the risky mission that they're sending Buffy on. Giles would never do that to her.

**Aceofshamrocks** Here's some more for you! I'm not THAT great at updating, but the story is finished, so it's not like I'm still working on it. It's all here, just waiting to be posted!

**Mari** Of course it's going to backfire! Hehe.

**Dirbatua** Glad you like it.

**Black Rose9** Gunn actually won't be going along, but that is an interesting idea…

**Slash-a-holic** I assume that the Watchers Council would have Seers or something to that effect. They are the Council, after all.


	5. Chapter Five

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Not much to report here, I don't think. The answer to last chapter's trivia question as well as a new one will be at the bottom of the chapter. Oh, and this chapter comes in a few hours after the end of "Not Fade Away" (the series finale of _Angel_).

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone.

…

**Chapter Five: In Which the Team is Assembled**

**The Hyperion Hotel**

Buffy and Willow received a very different greeting than they had expected. They found Angel, Spike, a black man who Willow remembered as Gunn, and the girl Fred (who looked quite different than before) barricading themselves inside the lobby of the Hyperion. "What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy?" Spike asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Buffy." Angel quickly ushered Buffy and Willow behind a protective barrier.

"Angel, what's going on?"

Angel kept a furtive eye on the entrances to the hotel. "Battle. We just barely made it out. I upset Wolfram and Hart's Senior Partners," he explained, his brow furrowed.

"Oh."

Willow looked around. "What's up with Fred?"

Fred, who now had blue hair and unnaturally vivid blue eyes, turned her head sharply toward her. "She speaks of her," was all she said.

"Willow, this is Illyria," Angel said uncomfortably. "Fred is dead."

Her eyes widened. "Oh Angel, I'm sorry!"

Angel nodded, but then cast an eye back to the door. "Later. The Senior Partners could send anything at any moment."

"Well, why don't you just have Wesley put up a protection spell?" Buffy asked.

Gunn and Spike looked sadly at each other. Illyria did nothing and kept her piercing gaze on Buffy and Willow. Angel sank to the ground sadly. "He's dead."

Buffy, in turn, sat down. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Should I even bother to ask whether Cordelia's woken up?" A look from the defeated Angel Investigations told her. "She's dead, too."

"Things have been bad here, Buffy," Spike said, all hope gone from his voice. "I thought Sunnydale was bad, but this is worse."

Willow looked at them all resolutely. "Well now you can get away from it."

"Willow, the demons will kill us the first chance they get. They'll follow us wherever we go," Angel said tiredly.

"They can't follow where we're going," Willow answered firmly.

Buffy sighed. "I guess now's as good a time as any. The Watcher's Council isn't destroyed. They're sending the two of us on a mission. There's a top-secret installation called Manticore somewhere in Wyoming. They're breeding super-soldiers by splicing human, animal, and demon DNA together. In the year 2020, some renegade soldier is going to blow open the place and let all the demon hybrids out. The Council doesn't want that. That idiot Quentin Travers is sending us…" She broke off. "God, I sound so stupid saying this. He's sending us forward in time to stop her."

She was met with blank stares. She shifted uncomfortably. "I was hoping you would come with us to help."

"How?" Gunn asked. "I mean, Illyria _was_ capable of creating time fluxes, but you're talking about years."

Suddenly, a large brown owl swooped into the hotel lobby. It dropped a package into Willow's lap and flew out again. "What was that?" Spike asked.

"Owl post, from the Council," Willow replied. She tore open the package and extracted an hourglass swinging from a chain. "This is a Time Turner. It's been set to turn years instead of hours. It will take us to 2020."

Illyria eyed the Time Turner with what resembled curiosity. "Such power in such a small device," she said. Snapping up to look at Willow, she added, "I will go."

"What is she?" Buffy whispered to Angel.

"She's an Old One. She used to be a God King on Earth before humans took over," he whispered back. "But most of her power's gone. Wesley…" He stopped and let the sentence drop.

Buffy turned to Spike and Gunn. "What about you two? Are you in?"

Spike took a deep breath. "It's better than waiting here to get pummeled again. I'm in."

Angel looked at Buffy. "I should come with you too."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Buffy said with a small smile.

All eyes turned to Gunn. "I can't," he replied softly. "I have no power. I'm not a demon or a vampire or a witch or a Slayer. I won't help."

"That's not true!" Willow said.

"I can't go," he said. "I'm sorry. Angel, you know I should stay here. Someone should stay to keep fighting the good fight."

Those words cut through Angel like a knife. He'd heard so many people say them. Doyle. Wesley. Probably even Cordelia. "The good fight, yeah." He nodded.

"So when do we leave?" Spike asked.

"As soon as possible," Willow answered. "Now."

"Now? So much for long good-byes." Spike shrugged and walked over next to Willow. "What's first?"

"First we have to get to Wyoming. The Time Turner doesn't transport us through space, so we need to be close to where Manticore is."

"Alright." Buffy looked outside. "It's daylight. We can't leave until tonight."

Angel and Spike nodded. "We can take my car," Angel said. "It will fit all five of us."

They spent hours holed up in the abandoned hotel. No one said much, each absorbed in his or her own thoughts. Buffy was glad when night finally fell. Being so close to Angel was uncomfortable.

They stole quietly into Angel's car. Gunn stood by the building. "Good luck, guys."

"Thanks mate," Spike said. And then they sped off toward the north.

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

I believe everyone got it right. Anya explained the origins of demons in "Graduation Day Part 1."

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

Who first said the line "The good fight, yeah," and on what episode of _Angel_ was it?

…

**Review Responses!**

**KIT** Correct answer! I liked the Dana episode as well…sigh...I miss Angel being on.

**Anna** Well, as you can see, it's not the whole gang. Gunn won't be going with them, although we do learn something of his fate later on.

**Jade Hunter** Not only can't you resist trivia, but you're also right!

**Samantha** No, you were right, it was Part 1.

**Slash-a-Holic** Yeah, it may have been a bit of a filler chapter, but I needed to get Dawn safely out of the picture so that Buffy didn't have to worry about her while she's in Seattle. The crossover element starts in the next chapter when Buffy and friends actually go to 2020.

**Mixer** You're right, too! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.


	6. Chapter Six

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Hey all, I'm back! Happy holidays to everyone out there, as we are in the holiday season now. Hopefully, as this semester is winding down, I'll be posting much more regularly. Oh, and I made up some stuff about Time Turners, as they really aren't all that important in the story. Please excuse any discrepancies to the real Time Turner. And as far as I can recall, Max blew up Manticore in the beginning of Season Two in the middle of the night. This is when it occurs in this story.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Buffy, Angel, Max, Time Turners, Manticore, or anything else in this story.

…

**Chapter Six: In Which the Surroundings Change**

**Wyoming Forest 2004**

After two days of hiding in hotels during the daylight hours, they finally reached the Wyoming forest. Angel and Spike cast wary eyes at the dark sky. "Red, what guarantee do we have that that time thing won't drop us into a sunny day?" Spike asked.

"We are going to reappear exactly sixteen years from the moment we leave," Willow reassured him. "Since it's night now, we'll end up at night."

Spike shrugged. "I hope so."

Willow examined the Time Turner. "They sent us a touch one. Usually they only work when someone's wearing them, but if I wear it and we're all touching, then we should all go."

"Okay." Buffy took Willow's hand as she placed the Time Turner around her neck. Angel was after her, then Spike, and finally Illyria.

"Understand we'll go hand in hand," Willow murmured.

"But we'll walk alone in fear," Buffy finished. She smiled slightly. Willow turned the hourglass over sixteen times for sixteen years and the forest disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

**Wyoming Forest 2020**

Willow, Buffy, Illyria, Angel, and Spike landed in a very undignified heap on the forest floor. The stars glittered brightly overhead.

"Ugh, gerroff me!" Spike muttered from the bottom of the pile. Illyria was the first to pick herself up and flick the dirt from her arms in irritation. Buffy leapt to her feet and helped Willow up. Finally, Angel and Spike picked themselves up and looked around.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Spike asked.

"Where we were when we left," Willow said. "Which means Manticore must be around here somewhere."

Buffy took charge. "Come on. We've got to find it before it gets blown open."

They walked for hours. Angel and Spike were able to sense sentries the deeper they trekked into the forest. Suddenly, they heard sirens going off somewhere in the distance. "Oh no!" Buffy said, breaking into a run. The others followed. They reached a bluff to see a sprawling government installation before them. Flames were licking the windows and people and creatures were pouring from the breached concrete.

"We're too late!" Willow said desperately.

"No!" Buffy started down the bluff, but Willow held her back.

"Buffy, we're too late," she repeated.

Suddenly Spike and Angel howled in pain. They clapped their hands over their ears and fell to the ground. Buffy rushed to Angel's side. "Angel? Angel, what's wrong?"

Illyria turned her head toward the sky. "There are creatures approaching," she said.

"They're – talking," Angel managed to say. Spike's face shifted and changed, his vampiric visage emerging. He growled in pain. Angel's face slowly morphed into the same.

"Will, we have to do something! Something's wrong!"

But Willow was watching Illyria, who stood still facing into the woods. Suddenly she sprang to life, fighting dozens of what looked like children in camouflage, carrying semi-automatics. The children moved with astonishing speed and Buffy had to admit that their combat skills were far above anything she'd ever seen before. It was as though they were one mind in many bodies.

Whatever they were and regardless of their superior fighting, they were no match for an Old One. Illyria apparently didn't need her full powers to make short work of the little soldiers and they soon retreated.

Angel and Spike were able to stand up, their human faces having resurfaced. "Angel, what was that?" Buffy asked as she rushed to his side.

"You couldn't hear them?"

"Hear what?"

"Those soldiers, whatever they were. They were communicating with…it sounded like bat sonar." Angel shook his head as if to clear it. "We have to get out of here. There are more."

"How do–" Willow started to ask.

Illyria fixed her unsettling gaze on the witch. "More are coming."

"Okay, out of here it is," Willow said.

She conjured a form of compass that kept a green spark on the northern horizon. Having no idea of where to go, the group decided to travel west, in hopes of coming upon a town or safe place to rest for the night.

Fortune smiled on them when they found a freight train stopped at a station only a few miles from where they started. They managed to hide in an empty car and rode until the train stopped in Washington State

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

Jade Hunter and Mixer both got the question right and Slash-a-holic got it half right. It was indeed Doyle who said, "The good fight, yeah?" in Hero – Angel Season One. Doyle was my favorite character in Angel and I was so upset when he was killed.

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

What importance do the lines "Understand we'll go hand in hand," and "But we'll walk alone in fear" have to Buffy and Willow? When were they first heard?

…

**Review Responses!**

**Mari** Yes, this will be a Buffy/Angel pairing, as well as eventually a Max/Logan. There will also be other pairings to come later on. I never really was a fan of Buffy/Spike. I'll always be a Buffy/Angel shipper.

**Jade Hunter** Me too! I sob every time I watch Hero. Doyle was a great, great character. The fact that Glenn Quinn has since passed away makes it even more upsetting. (You were right, btw.)

**Black Rose9 **I'm glad you're enjoying!

**Slash-a-holic** You were right – it was Doyle. It was in episode 9 (Hero) of season one. In regards to Gunn…well, I just didn't have a place for him to fit in the DA verse. He does choose to stay behind and feels like he's doing the right thing.

**Mixer** Good job!

**LittleDrusilla** Thanks for reading! As to who's side they end up on…well, you'll just have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter Seven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Merry early Christmas everyone! This chapter is the first one in which Max and Logan make an appearance. It comes in after the events of "Designate This" (the season premiere of season two).

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own 'em…just borrowing.

…

**Chapter Seven: In Which Buffy and the Others Glimpse the Future**

**Seattle**

"I can't believe we failed," Buffy muttered miserably. She rested her head1 against the rough walls of the freight car. "The Council is going to kill me."

"It's not your fault Buffy," Willow said. "How could we have known?" Buffy shrugged. Willow looked at Angel and Spike for support, but neither had anything to offer. "We still have the Time Turner. We could just go home."

"We can't do that. The only reason I agreed to this is so they'd leave me alone forever. I don't care about the mission or demons running loose. Not anymore." Buffy suddenly sat up straight. "The Time Turner! We could just go back and do it again!"

Willow shook her head sadly. "It doesn't work that way. Not this kind anyway. This one only works in years. We could go back a year from now but then we'd have to wait around."

"Oh."

"The train's slowing down," Spike said. The others stood up, brushing dirt off their clothes, and jumped down from the back of the car as soon as Angel and Spike had pushed open the door. Buffy figured it wouldn't be wise to just jump out of a supposedly abandoned car onto the platform.

It was dusk. The journey must have taken at least a day. "Bloody good luck for us," Spike remarked.

"We're in Seattle," Willow said. "Look." Sure enough, she pointed to the Space Needle. She squinted. "Wait a minute…"

Buffy joined her. They looked at the area around the train station and a cold chill crept down their spines. "Oh my God…"

The city of Seattle spread out in front of them, lying in ruin. They wandered the streets, horrorstruck by everything they saw. "What…what happened?" Buffy whispered.

"This is no world," Illyria said in an almost human voice. "This is destruction. I remember this."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was seeing was real. "What do we do?"

Spike looked at the sky. "Find shelter."

"Spike, it's dusk. Night comes before daylight."

"Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed, it doesn't look particularly safe around here. And Big Blue doesn't look normal, does she?"

Illyria was staring at everything around her. She had an almost gleeful look on her face. "It is happening again. The humans die out and the Old Ones return."

Buffy sent a look to Angel that plainly read, "She's crazy." Angel just shrugged.

Sighing, Buffy conceded. "All right. Shelter it is."

There were several abandoned warehouses around the train station, but they found that most of them already had occupants. When they finally did find a truly abandoned place, Buffy dragged over a heavy trashcan in which to start a fire. Willow muttered, "_Ignis incende_," and the clump of damp newspaper burst into flames. "Much better," she said happily. The damp air had a bite to it and Buffy and Willow closed in on the fire. Spike and Angel hovered at a distance, eyeing the flames warily.

"I guess we can't do anything until morning," Buffy muttered tiredly.

"And what do you propose to do then, huh?" Spike demanded. "Leave us cooped up in here while you three girls go out exploring?"

"Yeah."

Spike glared at her. "Fine," he finally muttered.

**Seattle – Logan Cale's Apartment**

Max Guevara, also known as X5-452, stood by Logan's bed, watching him sleep. He didn't know she was there and she liked it that way. She'd seen what that virus had done to him. She liked it better when she could just watch him sleep. There was no chance that she'd infect him this way and she still got to be with him. He looked like he'd stopped shaving since she'd left. She smiled fondly at him, realizing how much she missed him, scruffy or no.

But her smile melted. She was furious. Furious with Manticore, with her new "friend" Alec, and furious with herself. She'd let Manticore put this thing in her, this special "Let's kill Logan" virus. And, she'd let Alec set her up to infect him. She should have known that no Manticore soldier would let her escape that easily.

Angrily, she paced around the bedroom and finally stared out the window. She wondered how many of the transgenics were out there in Seattle. How many would get in trouble? It would be all her fault.

After a few minutes of quality worrying, Max's enhanced eyesight caught something moving on the street below. Someone was skulking around the alleys across the street. Sensing something underhanded going on, Max quickly left Logan's penthouse and headed for ground level.

When she finally reached the alley, she was disgusted to see what looked like a man eating a rat. "What the Hell are you doing?" she asked.

He turned around. Even in the dark, the unnatural blondeness of his hair hurt her preternaturally sensitive eyes. "What's it to you?" he asked through a British accent.

"Well, you're sneaking around an alley pretty close to my friend's apartment," Max informed him. "Can't have you deciding to go rob it or anything, can I?" The blonde man snorted and dropped the dead rat. "Oh God. You were really eating a _rat_?"

He shrugged. "Got to eat something, now don't I? Good-night love." He disappeared into the darkness, his long leather coat sweeping behind him. Max stared after him, not quite sure whether she wanted to follow him and beat the crap out of him or throw up. In the end, she did neither. She cast a look back up to Logan's place, but headed for home instead.

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

LittleDrusilla, Samantha, Mixer, and LizaGirl all got the question right. "Understand we'll go hand in hand, but we'll walk alone in fear" is a line from "Where Do We Go From Here?" in the Buffy musical episode called "Once More, With Feeling." It's important to Buffy and Willow, because the song is sung after all the characters' secrets have come out.

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

This one's more difficult. When did Willow first use the spell _Ignis incende_?

…

**Review Responses**

**Anna** This is after everyone escapes Manticore at the beginning of the second season – not after Max and the other twelve escape in '09. And look for fun times between Willow and Original Cindy to come!

**LittleDrusilla** You're right! I hope you won't be too disappointed, but this isn't a Max/Alec fic. I ama Max/Logan shipper all the way, so that's what this story will be. Don't worry though, Alec definitely plays a role later on! He may even find some romance of his own…

**Samantha** I am definitely a Buffy/Angel shipper. I never really took to Buffy/Spike, although they definitely had their cute moments. You got the question right, too.

**Mixer** No such thing as too much Buffy! Mwahahahahaha…

**Slash-a-holic** ..sigh.. Doyle…I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I really enjoyed the image of Illyria fighting the X7s.

**LizaGirl** Good job! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **Happy New Year, everyone! I hope everyone had a nice holiday weekend. This will probably be the last update for a while, as I'm getting ready to move to California for a few months and am going to be pretty busy. But I'll try to start posting again soon once I'm out there!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone. All belong to Joss and James.

…

**Chapter Eight: In Which Buffy, Willow, and Illyria are Exposed**

**Warehouse**

"Where have you been?"

Spike turned to see a very upset Slayer glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He chuckled. "Worried about me, were you?"

"You have blood on your chin," Illyria noted.

Buffy's eyes flashed. "Do not tell me that you have been out there snacking on the citizens of Seattle!"

"He hasn't."

Buffy turned to Angel. "And how do you know?"

"Because it's not human blood," Angel explained quietly.

"Oh." Buffy's anger melted. "Well, what kind of blood is it?"

Angel remained silent, gazing at Spike. He recognized that smell. Spike must have been incredibly hungry to drink a rat's blood. But Angel wouldn't reveal Spike's dirty little secret.

Spike mumbled something about a stray dog before changing the subject. "I met a new friend while I was out. A girl. Got a bit riled up with me sneaking around looking for food outside her friend's apartment."

"She didn't find out you were a vampire, did she?" Willow asked.

Spike shrugged. "Don't think so."

"Good," Buffy said. "The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves."

"Hate to break it to you, love, but whatever's happened to the world, I'm sure vampires are still around," Spike said.

"We need to find out what's happened to the world," Angel spoke up. Buffy nodded. Spike just glared at the two of them, then turned away.

He couldn't stand seeing the two of them not looking at each other like that. He had a soul too! Couldn't Buffy understand that? He had gone searching for it for her. He had died to save the world _for her_. This was his repayment? To watch her making puppy eyes at that poof?

He kicked a can across the floor, startling everyone. He settled himself into a corner just as the sun was about to come up. Willow looked on him with sympathy, while Buffy and Illyria paid him no heed at all.

"Come on girls," Buffy said an hour or so later. "It's time to go exploring."

**Logan's Apartment**

"You're certain?"

Max nodded. "Saw him with my own eyes."

Logan looked disgusted. "He was eating a rat?"

"Well, that's what I thought at first and that's what he said."

"But?"

Max dropped onto the couch. "But the rat was whole. It's not like he was ripping chunks of it out or anything. It was just…dead."

Logan looked unconcerned. "I'm sure it's nothing. Just a crazy homeless guy."

"But he wasn't! He wasn't homeless and he didn't seem crazy. He was British and he had the brightest fake blonde hair I've ever seen." Max got up from the couch hastily as Logan moved to join her. He sighed as she crossed the room and looked stubbornly out the window.

He got up from the couch again and walked to the kitchen. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed walking. The exoskeleton was the greatest thing anyone had ever given him. And, being a trust fund baby, people had given him a lot.

"I should go," Max mumbled.

"Hey, wait!" Logan said as she neared the door. Max turned around. Logan opened his mouth, but closed it. "Just be careful, alright?"

She gave him a half-smile and nodded before leaving Logan alone again.

**Checkpoint – Sector 3**

"What is this?" Buffy complained. "I can't look around if they keep stopping me!"

She, Willow, and Illyria were stuck in a large crowd of people. Buffy quickly climbed onto a destroyed telephone booth to see police officers checking everyone who passed through the blockade they'd set up. She climbed back down. "This is ridiculous."

Illyria looked uncomfortable in the crowd of people. "The humans infect everything with their filth," she muttered.

"You're right," Buffy said dryly. "We should be able to find a way around this." She looked up. "Aha! Hey, uh, Illyria?" Illyria turned her head. "Do you think you could jump up there?" Buffy asked, pointing to the rooftop some fifteen feet above them.

"Simple."

"Good. Do you think you could carry Willow with you?"

"What?" Willow turned to Buffy. "Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea…" But before Willow could finish her argument, Illyria had commanded Willow to hold onto her neck and leapt easily onto the roof.

Buffy crouched, gathering Slayer strength in her legs, and sprang. "That's better," she said happily, once on the roof. "There are times when I really love being supergirl," she added with a grin.

Willow looked around. "Now where do we go?"

"Well, we could try to find downtown and work out from there."

"What's downtown?" Willow asked.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know where else to start. It's not like we can walk up to someone and be all, 'Hey, what's happened to the world since 2004?'"

"HEY!"

Before the three women could move, they turned to see several cops fighting their way through the crowd to where they had just been, guns at the ready. "Stop or we'll shoot!"

Buffy turned to Willow and Illyria. "RUN!"

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

Anna got it right. Willow first used _Ignis incende_ in "Buffy vs. Dracula" to start a fire in the grill. It then threw the elements out of whack, causing a thunderstorm.

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

Why does Angel recognize the smell of rat's blood?

…

**Review Responses**

**LittleDrusilla** Yeah, I never got into the Spuffy mood. I was always a huge fan of Buffy/Angel. And yay for Max and Logan all the way! Illyria will have much to do later on and the DA characters will have quite interesting reactions to her.

**Anna** I'm not sure Max has ever come across a vampire before. Perhaps she didn't sense him because she didn't know what she was feeling. Good job on the trivia!

**Slash-a-holic** Spike has some quite interesting run-ins with transgenics later…you'll just have to wait and see!

**Goddessa39** Buffy/Angel shippers of the world unite! I find that there is an abundance of Spuffy fics out there and I just like BA better. ..sigh.. You got the trivia right! And I never watched season four of Angel, so I don't know much about Conner. He'll be mentioned here, but not an actual character.

**Human28** Nah, I'm WAY too much of a Logan fan for it to be Max/Alec. But don't worry! Alec finds some lovin' later on.


	9. Chapter Nine

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Now don't everyone flame me, but I'm a little bit sarcastically cruel to Alec in this chapter…this chapter takes place before he even works at Jam Pony, so back when his sole job was to irritate Max. I like Alec, I really do! The very minor bit of bitchy Alec that's in here is the only bit!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone.

…

**Chapter Nine: In Which Max Catches the News and Buffy Confides in Angel**

**Jam Pony Messenger Service**

"Hey Max! You watching this?"

Max crossed the lobby of Jam Pony to where Original Cindy pointed at the television monitor.

"What you're seeing is real footage from only moments ago," the announcer said. "Three females, appearing in their early twenties, leapt from the street level to a twenty foot rooftop, evading police officers and escaping over the buildings. We ask that citizens be on the lookout for these three wanted women."

Max watched the video of a blue-haired girl grab a redhead and carry her up with her to the roof in one leap. A blonde girl followed. They hesitated on the roof, apparently talking, before noticing the police and running. "Manticore," she muttered.

"That's what I was thinking. Look at that sister with the blue hair," OC pointed out. "They don't make 'em like that in nature."

Max shook her head. "And now the police are after them!"

"Boo, it's not your fault," OC said, putting a hand on Max's shoulder. "You did the right thing."

"What's going on?"

"What are you doing here?" Max asked irritably.

Alec, also known as X5-494, shrugged. "I got lonely without you," he said sweetly. "Thought I'd come see where you've been spending all your days out here."

Max rolled her eyes. "You just missed quite a show," she said and gestured to the TV.

Alec watched Max stalk off with an amused expression. "What's got her so worked up?" he asked OC.

OC looked him up and down. "Why do you care?" she asked coolly.

Alec clapped a hand to his chest. "You wound me!" he cried melodramatically. Grinning, he shook his head scoldingly. "You should be nicer to me, you know. Never know when my not-so-stable DNA might snap and I lose it like good old Ben."

OC glared hotly at him. "If I _ever_ hear you talk smack about Max's brother again, I will kick your ass!" Alec put his hands up in defeat. Finally, she gestured to the TV. "That's what got her so worked up."

Alec turned his attention to the screen, where the news network replayed the footage of the three women leaping twenty feet in the air. He whistled. "Limber, aren't they?"

OC scowled at him. "You know what they are," she hissed. "But unlike you, Max is gonna go do something about it."

"Really."

"She's blaming herself for letting all you little Manticore children out in the world. These girls are in trouble and Max is gonna go find them."

Alec just chuckled. "Well she did let us all out. I'm glad she's taking some responsibility."

OC glared and turned her attention back to the TV, but Normal was there with the remote and the screen went blank. "Hey!" rang a chorus of Jam Pony messengers.

"Hey, we've got packages to deliver! Bip bip bip!" Normal tapped his wristwatch. "Where's little Miss Max?" he asked.

"Out delivering a packaged for you, Normal," OC said smoothly before grabbing a package of her own. "She'll be back."

"Yeah, that's what she said the last time," Normal grumbled.

**Warehouse**

Buffy, Willow, and Illyria barely lost the police officers on their tail before reaching the warehouse. Angel and Spike were asleep in a corner away from the filtered sunlight. The girls' not particularly quiet entrance woke them up. "How'd it go?" Angel asked.

"Oh, you know. Got chased by police officers through most of the city." Buffy shrugged. "No big."

Angel came to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Buffy smiled at him. "Thanks."

Spike rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. "What about the others?" Angel asked.

"We're fine," Willow replied. "A little shaky, but we're good."

The sun set and Angel posted himself as lookout on the roof. Buffy wandered up to join him. "You okay?" she asked.

Angel nodded. "I don't have particularly fond memories of warehouses," he said offhandedly. "Or factories, for that matter."

"Oh, right," Buffy muttered. She settled down next to him, gazing at the fires popping up in trashcans all over their neighborhood. "What a world," she muttered.

"Mmhmm."

"Angel?" Buffy asked quietly. Angel turned to look at her. "Do you ever wish that one of those hundred times we stopped the world from ending…well, do you look at the way the world is now and wish that maybe we hadn't?"

Angel sighed. "Do you think that people would be better off if you hadn't stopped Acathla and they were all in Hell? Or if the Master had walked?"

Buffy hung her head. "No. I guess not."

"Buffy, what is it?"

She sighed. "This is what I was afraid of. This is the world that I never wanted to come back to."

Angel blinked, taken aback. "Buffy, I'm sure that they didn't know."

"They didn't." Buffy was silent. "I didn't want them to. And then Willow tried to make me forget and it blew up in everyone's face and…" She let her voice trail off. "And then she was dark."

Buffy and Angel sat in uncomfortable silence. "Maybe I should have let her destroy the world. Maybe then I'd be back in Heaven," Buffy finally whispered.

Angel didn't know what to say. "Maybe," he finally agreed. The two sat silently. Buffy rested her head on Angel's shoulder.

"Angel? You found peace once and had to give it up. Did you ever find happiness again?"

Angel laughed dryly. "I was in Hell, Buffy. Things are a little different there."

"That's not what I meant."

Angel looked at her sharply. "Then what are you talking about?"

"The day that the Oracles swallowed. The one when you were human and we were together. How did you move on after that?"

Angel just stared at her, his mouth agape. "How do you know about that?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. A few weeks ago…I mean, a few weeks before we left, this wave of memories just came over me. It's like they were locked up, then suddenly released."

Angel suddenly understood. "Vail's cube. I thought it only restored the memories he had erased about Co…about last year."

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. I remember everything." She looked up at him. "I remember being with you and hearing your heart beat. I remember when you told me that I wouldn't remember."

"I'm so sorry, Buffy."

Buffy shook her head. "Don't be. It's a nice memory." She smiled a little, then put her head back on his shoulder.

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

Slash-a-holic, KaR-LiN, Anna, Perfect Darkness, LittleDrusilla, and Samantha all got it right. Angel recognizes the smell of rat's blood because after he got his soul and traveled to America, he ate nothing but rats. Whistler found him in Manhattan in 1996 and turned him into the kind of guy he is now.

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

What are three reasons that Angel would have unpleasant memories of factors and/or warehouses? I'm looking for one from Buffy Season Two, one from Angel Season One, and one from Angel Season Two.

…

**Review Responses**

**Slash-a-holic** I'm here in LA now…the move's going smoothly. I love Max and Logan…..sigh.. There will be more moments like that, although they are frustrating, since they can't be together.

**KaR-LiN** Yep, that's right!

**Perfect Darkness** I admit – the Watcher's Council is used a bit as a plot device here. Perhaps I'll go back and try to flesh out their involvement a little. That might make things more interesting. However, another pretty powerful organization from the Buffyverse will come into play later.

**Anna** No, the girls won't be dropping in on Logan at his penthouse. They're pretty much restricted to their warehouse and trying to figure out what's happened (they still don't know about the Pulse). They will meet Logan later on, as well as the other DA characters, though.

**LittleDrusilla** Haha, that's okay. And don't you worry about Spike…he gets a pretty little consolation prize later on. I just really love Buffy and Angel. I think it's the whole forbidden love thing.

**Bluelilly** I really hate the fact that Max and Logan can't be together too! Maybe something will eventually be done about it…you'll just have to wait and see!

**Samantha** They are adorable, aren't they? I love Alec as a character, but Max and Logan just fit together so perfectly. It's kind of like your feelings (and mine also) on Spike – good character, not with Max/Buffy.


	10. Chapter Ten

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Again, sorry for the delay! I keep saying that I'll update more frequently, but who are we kidding? I'm just really bad at posting, I guess. So thanks to all of you who put up with me and keep reading!

**DISCLAIMER** Not mine.

…

**Chapter Ten: In Which Buffy First Encounters a Transgenic**

"Hey!" Buffy called, days later. She, Willow, and especially Illyria had to be careful when they left the warehouse, as they were now wanted for questioning about the roof-leaping thing. They usually only went out at night and even then only Buffy and Willow. So far, Illyria didn't seem to mind being cooped up. Buffy and the others only hoped that lasted.

"Hello?" Buffy tried again. "Have something important here?"

"What's up?" Willow said, not looking up from the newspaper she had found on the street.

Newspapers had been a huge help. By reading very, very deep into the stories, the group had managed to piece together the sixteen years they'd missed. Something that everyone called the Pulse had destroyed America's government and economy in 2009. It had fried everything electronic and thrown the country into instant and utter panic. Ten years later, it still hadn't recovered in the slightest.

"This is up." Buffy held up the cover of a tabloid that she's spotted lying in the street.

"Whoa!" Willow dropped the newspaper she was reading and rushed over to look at the page in Buffy's hand.

Spike laughed. "Dog boy. Should make you happy, Red."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Dog _boy_, not really my type anymore, Spike."

Angel and Spike got up to examine the page as well. "You think this is one of the Manticore creations?" Angel asked.

Buffy looked down at the picture of a snarling dog/man creature under the headline **Mutant Attacks Continue**. "Are you kidding? This is too tame to be a demon. And it has to have werewolf DNA in it."

"Looks like it." Willow looked around Buffy's hand. "Where's the article?"

Buffy shook her head. "No article. This was all I found."

"Oh." Willow frowned. "Well, it's definitely Manticore. If we had the article, I might be able to find something out, but…"

"Sorry," Buffy said.

Willow shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just from looking at it, I can identify werewolf at least. Maybe some hell hound also?"

Buffy squinted at the picture. "No. Hell hounds don't actually look like dogs."

Willow nodded. Buffy took one more glance at the clipping before sighing in frustration. Illyria glared at her sharply.

"I tire of this existence," she muttered, gazing around the warehouse with disdain. "There is nothing for me here."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but Willow approached the Old One slowly. "What do you mean?"

"This world, it is full of misery and destruction. But it is not joyful to me. I do not enjoy misery that I have not caused."

"Gee, sorry about that," Buffy said sarcastically. "Next time we bring you along, we'll try to find a world where you can make everyone miserable all you want."

"Buffy," Angel said. "Illyria can't help what she is. She's been helpful to us in the past."

"Yeah, I guess." Buffy glared at the demon, who glared back coldly. "But she hasn't proven herself to me yet."

Angel sighed. Winning Buffy's trust was a difficult thing to do, especially if one was a demon. Buffy opened her mouth as if to say something, then thought better of it and curled up in a corner.

"I'm going to bed."

Spike laughed. "Good luck with that, pet." Buffy just glared and pretended to be fast asleep.

**Logan's Apartment**

Logan watched Max pace endlessly around his living room. "Max, please," he said. "Please sit down."

"I can't, Logan. I have to do something!"

Logan walked over to her, reaching out to touch her, but pulling his hand back just in time. "Pacing around my living room isn't doing anything to find those girls." God, how he longed to comfort her. "Look. There hasn't been anything on the news about them again. I'm sure they found somewhere safe to hide."

"They're stuck out there hiding somewhere because I let them out."

"You can't blame yourself for that forever."

Max whirled around to face him. "I did let them out! If it wasn't for me, they'd all be safe back at Manticore, being – "

"Being trained to exhaustion to be the perfect soldiers?" Logan supplied. "Being forced to breed with others in their series?"

"Also my fault," Max mumbled.

"Max, you did what you had to do. No one could ask you to do more." Logan knew that his words were falling on deaf ears but he felt he had to try. Max had been different since her return from Manticore, which, Logan guessed, made sense. She never said much about what she went through while she was there and Logan never asked. He wondered, though. He missed the old Max. He missed the old times where they didn't touch only because of sexual tension and not because he would die if they did.

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go."

Logan sat on the arm of his couch and sadly watched Max leave his apartment again.

**Seattle Street**

"This is nice."

Angel glanced sideways at Buffy. "Nice?" He looked around. "Sure. Nice is exactly the word I'd choose."

Buffy laughed and rolled her eyes. "No! Nice to be out patrolling again with you."

For a brief moment, their eyes met. Unspoken things flickered under the surface, but Angel broke the moment and looked away.

They were patrolling, for what felt like the first time in ages. Since the news clipping, there had been no more news of mutants or strange attacks. Buffy had declared that she couldn't stand being stuck in the warehouse for another minute and that she was going patrolling. Angel went with her, "for protection." And suddenly the two of them found themselves alone together in the ruined city. It was romantic in a really twisted way.

"So…where are all the vampires?" Buffy asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. I'd have thought that the Pulse would have made things better for demons and such."

"They should come out and play," Buffy said jokingly. "I'm bored."

"There used to be a time when you were never bored patrolling," Angel remarked.

"Never when you were around, anyway."

Buffy froze. She had not meant to say that out loud. She stole a glance at Angel. He stopped walking and turned to look at her. "No, I guess not."

"Angel…?" Her voice trailed off when she noticed just how close Angel was. They were only a few inches apart. She turned away. "No. No, this is a bad idea."

Before Angel could react to her outburst, a vampire jumped between them from a rooftop, baring his teeth. Buffy grinned. "Welcome home."

He swung at her, but she dodged, blow after blow. Behind the vampire, Angel's face shifted and he bared his own teeth. The vampire spun around and looked back and forth between Angel and Buffy fearfully. When he tried to make a break for it, Angel held him back.

"What?" Buffy asked mockingly. "Leaving already?"

She faltered when she saw that the vampire actually looked scared of her. "Uh, yeah. Bye!" she said quickly as she drove her stake through its heart.

But there was no dust. There was no small puff as the vampire disintegrated. Its eyes opened wide and it looked down at the blood seeping out from around the stake in shock. Buffy gasped as it fell back into Angel's arms. Angel fell to his knees under its weight. Its breath came in gasps as it started shaking and finally stilled.

Buffy stood staring at it. "Angel?" she whispered. "What did I just kill?"

"I…I don't know," Angel replied. He looked down at the dead creature.

"It's a vampire!" Buffy cried desperately. "It has fangs! Or, it had."

"It has no brow ridges," Angel said quietly. "Its eyes are human eyes." He looked up at Buffy. "It wasn't a vampire."

Buffy paced around, her eyes filling with hysterical tears. "But it had fangs! It _growled_ at me! What did I kill if it wasn't a vampire?"

Angel shook his head. "I don't know."

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question  
**Wow. I'm going to say that everyone got this right, because you guys came up with a lot more than what I was thinking of. What I was thinking of was when he was evil and Giles burned down the factory, when Marcus tortured him in LA, and when he set Darla and Drusilla on fire. So I totally lost on my own trivia question, but good job to everyone else!

**No Trivia Question Today! **

…

**Review Responses **

**LittleDrusilla** Yeah, I like Alec as a smartass too. He is really is a good character and he's fun to write!

**Anna** I felt it was important to bring up the events of "I Will Remember You," as I always hated that they never really alluded to it again. Buffy understood when Angel first told her before the day was swallowed, so it's only natural that she would still feel the same. Plus, who knows what Vail had locked up in that cube?

**Perfect Darkness** I do go into why the transgencics are special, but it is all of them as a whole as opposed to Max. There is more to them than meets the eye. As far as the Council, look for them to do a little more meddling in the lives of our dear friends.

**Samantha** There will be many Buffy/Angel moments to come! They are my favorite BtVS pairing.

**General Mac** Here you go!

**Lightdemondarkangel** That's okay. I'm not that great at posting in the first place, lol.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Nothing really to say to this chapter, except this is where the crossover really begins. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them…otherwise I'd be rich.

…

**Chapter Eleven: In Which Buffy and Max Face Off**

**Warehouse**

"Buffy!" Willow rushed out of the warehouse. "Oh my God. What is that thing?"

Buffy and Angel just silently carried the dead creature between them. They passed Willow and Spike, who looked at the thing curiously. Illyria ignored everyone and continued to wander around the edge of the warehouse, carefully examining every inch of it.

After they set the creature down, Buffy sank against the wall, interrupting Illyria's pacing. She glared at the Slayer, but said nothing. Buffy looked up at Willow with tear-filled eyes. "I killed it. It wasn't a vampire," she muttered.

"What?" Willow looked at the dead thing. "What is it?"

"We don't know," Angel replied. He struggled to keep his vampiric visage submerged, but the smell of the fanged creature's blood was stirring his inner demon.

"It is dead."

"Yeah, thanks Illyria," Buffy snapped. "We realize that."

Willow approached the body. It was upside down on the floor. "Hey, look at this."

"What?"

"It has a tattoo or something on the back of its neck." Willow pointed to what looked like a bar code on the back of the thing's neck. Her eyes widened. "Buffy, this thing was from Manticore!"

"What?"

"How do you know?" Spike asked.

"Travers showed us a whole file of information on Manticore when Buffy and I were first given the mission," Willow explained. "All of their creations were marked with bar codes on the back of their necks. It's like an identification thing."

"Looks like they got their jollies mixing in vampire blood too," Spike commented.

"Do vampires have DNA that can be spliced into other cells like that?" Angel asked.

Willow nodded. "In theory, I suppose so."

Buffy stood up. "Willow, is there anything you can learn about it from studying it?"

Willow glanced at it doubtfully. "I have no research material, no equipment, nothing. It's made from vamp DNA, definitely, but there can't be much. Otherwise they'd have yellow eyes, eyebrow ridges, stuff like normal vampires have when they…" She trailed off and looked over at Spike. His face was shifting in and out of the vampire's face as he looked hungrily at the former Manticore soldier.

Buffy saw it too. "Will, Illyria, let's go." She turned to Angel and Spike. "Go ahead. We won't bother you."

Angel gaped at her. "What?"

"You're hungry and it's already dead. Go on." Willow and Illyria stared at her as she led them out of onto the quiet streets. Behind them, two pairs of feral yellow eyes glinted in the darkness.

**Crash**

Max stared absently into her mug. Sketchy and Alec were at the bar, while Logan and OC finished their drinks and got up from the table. "Hey Boo, you up for a game of pool?" OC asked. Max shook her head dejectedly. OC looked over her head at Logan. Logan shrugged.

"You sure, Max?"

She looked up from the amber depths of her glass. "Yeah. I'm fine," she said. Logan looked at her skeptically, but nodded. "I'm gonna go," Max said quietly.

Logan looked desperately at OC. She followed Max out of the bar. "Max, wait."

Max turned around. "What?"

"Boo, you can't keep doing this to Logan."

"Doing what?"

OC gave her a look. "Treating him like he don't exist just cuz you can't touch him."

Max opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. She just looked at the ground. When she finally looked back up, she said, "I just don't know what to say. How do we get through this?"

OC took her by the shoulders. "You and Logan will figure it out. I promise. It's just gonna take a little while."

"Yeah," Max replied doubtfully. "I guess. Look, I'm just gonna go home. I'm beat."

With a sympathetic glance, OC just said, "Okay Boo. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

Only a few steps away, Max suddenly heard a crash and movement in the alley. "Sorry!" came a whispered voice.

Max crept slowly toward the noise. "Hello?" The movement stopped. "I know someone's there, now get the hell out here!"

Slowly, a blonde girl walked out of the alley. Max's eyes bugged out. "You!"

Buffy tilted her head. "And…you."

"You were on the news!" Max said. "You jumped that roof."

Buffy blinked, surprised. "That was on the news? Wow. I feel like Brad Pitt."

"Who?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Right, 2020. Brad Pitt, one of the hottest men _ever_."

"Whatever. I've been looking for you."

"You've been looking for me?"

Max nodded. "Since I saw you three jump that roof. You know, you really should try to keep a lower profile. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves."

Buffy looked at Max suspiciously. "Ourselves?" she repeated.

"Yeah." She turned around and flipped up her hair. Buffy's eyes widened when she saw a bar code on the back of her neck. "I'm Max, designation X5-452."

"X5 what?"

"452. You must be X5 too, right?"

Buffy's brain was working overtime. Travers's words echoed in her head. "_Together, the two of you are the only thing that can take down this deranged anti-soldier. This X5-452._" "You're her. You're the one who let all the Manticore soldiers escape."

Max's face softened. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Yeah, you should be!" Buffy snapped. "You're the reason I got pulled out of my happy life and got dragged here."

"Excuse me? Manticore life happy?"

"You're the reason those Watcher morons made me their time bitch!"

Max's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Buffy crossed her arms and glared. "I'm not much for small talk. Why don't we just fight and get it over with?" She pulled a stake from her jacket sleeve. "I'll take care of you like I did the other thing with the bar code and then I can go back home."

Max's blood boiled. "What do you mean, 'the other thing with the bar code'?'

Buffy shrugged. "I'm done with this."

She threw a punch, but Max dodged it and retaliated with speed that matched any Slayer's. They traded blow after blow, Max's speed matched with Buffy's supernaturally enhanced fighting skills. She managed to aim a few well-timed blows at Max's chest, knocking the X5 to the ground, struggling for breath. Buffy started with a glib victory remark, but was cut off sharply by Max's sweep. She landed hard on her back and lay there for a moment in pain.

"Not much behind that big fight talk, is there?" Max asked.

Buffy replied by swiftly leaping to her feet and punching Max in the nose. "There are things about me you don't get."

Max glared. "We'll see."

But before either girl could throw another strike, Max's eyes widened. Buffy heard low growling behind her and turned to see the yellow eyes of Angel and Spike, as well as Willow and Illyria. "You've got friends," Max said. She noticed Spike and smirked. "Oh look, it's Rat Boy!"

Spike was extremely glad that, having no moving blood in his body, he was unable to blush. Buffy looked confused, but then noticed a group forming around Max as well. "She's not the only one with friends," Logan replied, as he, Alec, and Original Cindy glared at the Slayer.

"Buffy," Angel said warningly.

Buffy nodded. "We'll see you again soon," she said before the vampires led the girls in melting into the night.

"Count on it," Max muttered. She started after them, but Alec's gentle but firm grasp on her arm stopped her.

"Later Max," Alec said. "Come on."

She reluctantly let Alec lead her off, every once and a while stealing a glance back into the darkness.

…

**No Trivia Question Last Chapter to Answer and No Trivia Question Today**

Next chapter will have one, I promise!

…

**Review Responses**

**Anna** I guess Buffy's just been cooped up too long. The transhumans that I'm talking about were shown in Freak Nation, I think. They look just like Buffy vampires, except they have no brow ridges and normal eyes. And yes, it is part vampire, as shown in this chapter, so Buffy's slayer sense would have kicked in.

**Samantha** Oh, she feels guilty, but knowing that it is part demon rationalizes it for her.

**LittleDrusilla **Oh they do their fair amount of teasing. Unfortunately, neither of them come into play _too_ much until Buffy and Company arrive at Terminal City.

**Mari **I'm a huge Buffy/Angel shipper. And the Council sends Buffy to prevent all the transgenics from escaping, as they've been breeding them for their own personal use.

**General Mac** Here you go!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I've decided that I'm going to actually make a conscious effort to be better with posting now! And you'll also note that this chapter marks the return of the trivia question. Yay! Oh, and I don't know if there were Wanted posters ever made up for Buffy, but I liked the idea, so I went with it.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone. If I ever did, you'd be the first to know.

…

**Chapter Twelve: In Which Logan Researches Buffy's Past**

**Logan's Apartment**

Logan, Alec, Original Cindy, and Max sat silently in Logan's living room. "That was the girl on the news," Alec mentioned needlessly. "And the blue-haired girl and the redhead were with her."

"Yeah, and two guys with yellow glowing eyes," Original Cindy added. "Those were some trippy contacts."

Logan turned to Max. "Did you get a chance to talk to her at all?"

"Yeah," Max replied bitterly. "Right before she tried to kick my ass. She's not Manticore, but she held her own."

"You're sure she's not Manticore?"

Max nodded. "But she knew who I was. She knew about Manticore and me letting everyone out and the bar codes." Her tone hardened. "She said something about another 'thing with a bar code,' so I'm thinking I'm not the first transgenic she's come across."

"Anything else?" Logan pressed.

Max shook her head. "Then we fought. She was pissed about me dragging her out of her happy life."

"That's it?"

Max stood up and started pacing. "And something about Watcher morons."

"What's a Watcher moron?" Original Cindy asked.

"Beats me."

Logan settled himself at the computer. "I'll see if I can find anything on these girls. Maybe then we can figure out why the blonde one is at least as strong as you, Max."

Alec stood up. "Well I'm going out to look for them."

Max shot him a glare. "If she can kick my ass, then she can sure as Hell kick yours."

Alec just laughed. "I'm just going for a little reconnaissance, no interaction, I promise." Max snorted. Alec grinned and turned for the elevator.

"I hope he gets his ass kicked," Max grumbled.

Original Cindy walked over to Logan. "Find anything?"

Logan shook his head. "Nothing on Watchers, whatever they are. And none of the girls match any of the police composites I've found so far. Give me some time, I'll see what else I can dig up."

Max sighed in frustration. "Well let me know if you find anything useful. I'm going home." She shrugged her leather jacket on. "OC, you coming?"

Original Cindy glanced at Logan, who stared resolutely at the computer screen. "Yeah Boo. Let's go."

**Warehouse**

"Why are they always girls?"

"Buffy, what are you talking about?" Willow asked.

"Will, think of how many girls I've fought over the years! I'm tired of the abundance of super girls. I'm supposed to be the only one," Buffy pouted.

"This is why women still belong as bar maids."

Buffy glared at Angel's teasing eyes. "Thanks, Mr. 1800's Ireland. Start living in 2020, Angel."

"I'll try my hardest."

"Ponce," Spike muttered.

"Guys, can we please pay attention?" Willow snapped. "We need to find the girl again as soon as possible."

"What do we do when we find her?" Spike asked.

"Kill her."

Three heads turned to Buffy. Illyria was uninterested in their conversation. "Buffy, are you sure?" Willow asked. "She is human."

"No. She has demon in her. Our mission is to kill her. That's what the Council wants. When she's dead, we can go home."

**Seattle Police Department**

Logan waited patiently at a long gray table. The door creaked open and Matt Sung, Logan's friend and contact on the police force, walked in. "Sorry for keeping you waiting so long, Logan."

"Hey, it's no problem."

Matt dropped a large brown box on the table. "This was all I could find. Not a lot of stuff from Seattle."

Logan got up to examine the contents of the box. "Where's it from then?" he asked as he pulled old and yellowing "Wanted" posters out in stacks.

"California, mostly."

Logan paused and looked Matt, confused. "California? Why does the Seattle PD have wanted posters from California?"

He shrugged. "After the Pulse wiped out all of the computer databases, a lot of prisoners escaped from California prisons. The Governor got together these sketches of the worst criminals going back twenty years or so and distributed them to the largest cities on the west coast. I guess he expected us to round them all up." Matt headed back for the door. "I've got a few things to do. Just let me know when you're done."

"Yeah, sure." Logan sat back down at the table and began leafing through the posters.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. An hour went by and the afternoon began slipping away. Just as the setting sun's rays slanted in to fall on the opposite wall and the police composites had long started looking the same, Logan sat straight up in his chair.

He blinked and glanced again at the badly damaged piece of paper he held. Under bold block letters spelling out "WANTED" was a drawing unmistakably of Max's blonde assailant. Excited, Logan pushed the other posters out of his way and smoothed out the one he'd been searching for.

It had been issued in a California town he'd never heard of called Sunnydale. "Sunnydale," he repeated to himself. There was a crater by that name in California. Maybe the town was nearby.

The 17-year-old's name was Buffy Summers. It said that she'd been found at the scene of a grisly murder and fled before police had had time to question her. She was considered extremely dangerous. There was a number for the Sunnydale Police Department to call with any information. Logan quickly jotted it down, along all of Summers' other information. But he cocked his head when he caught the line at the bottom of the page.

The date on the poster read as May of 1998. This girl looked exactly the same then as she did now. With a shake of his head, Logan grabbed the piles of paper and dumped them back into the box. Buffy's composite in hand, he left in search of Matt Sung.

The detective was at his desk. "Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered. He held up the paper. "Is it alright if I take this?" he asked.

Matt shrugged. "Sure. I can't imagine one out of that entire box will make a difference."

"Thanks." Logan waved and headed for home.

…

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

Buffy has voiced the complaint about super strong women before. When did she first say this and name three superwomen that she's faced before Max.

…

**Review Responses**

**Perfect Darkness** Yay for author alert!

**Allen Pitt** No, Gunn won't be showing up in 2020, but he will be mentioned later on. And Dawn will make an appearance, but not for a long time. It is an interesting moment when Buffy and friends are captured and have to explain what's going on.

**Slash-a-holic** Don't worry, here's more trivia! And yeah, Faith would have been a cool addition, but sadly she isn't here. Although she and Max and Alec would have had a great dynamic.

**LittleDrusilla** Yes, Max will get quite a shock!

**Anna** Okay, here's the thing. Buffy has reached the point where she doesn't care anymore. She believes Max is a demon, plus she can't go back to her life in 2004 until Max is dead. She wants more than anything for the Council to leave her alone and she thinks that killing Max is the only way that's going to happen.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Shane and Bit (X5-401 and X5-438 respectively) are characters of my own creation, just so you're aware. And I wasn't sure if a vampire would be stronger than an X5, but perhaps Bit is just not a very strong X5? I don't know.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own any of them, cept Bit and Shane.

…

**Chapter Thirteen: In Which Vampires Discover the Transgenics**

**Logan's Apartment**

"Dammit!"

Max looked startled at Logan's outburst. "No luck?" she asked hesitantly. Logan had shown her the police composite of this Buffy Summers. Although, truth be told, knowing the name of the girl who wanted to kill her didn't really help matters.

Logan flipped his cell phone closed and tossed it on the couch irritably. "It keeps saying that the number is out of service. What kind of Police Department has an out of service telephone number?"

"Gee, you mean in this wonderful post-Pulse world we live in? I don't know."

Logan glared at Max. "I'm doing this to try to help you, you know."

Max looked down, slightly ashamed. "Sorry. Did you find anything online?"

With a shake of his head, Logan gestured to the computer. "It doesn't look like Sunnydale was very active in anything since the Pulse."

"That's weird."

Logan nodded. "And what's weirder is the date on that wanted poster. Buffy looks remarkably the same for being 22 years older, wouldn't you say?"

Max shrugged. "The girl ages well, I guess. I hope I look that good when I'm in my late 30's."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

Max blushed, unused to Logan's praise. "Look, I gotta blaze. Call me if you find anything else on her?"

"Will do."

**Terminal City 2021**

X5-438, a girl who called herself Bit, hurried toward the fence surrounding Terminal City. Her food recovery mission had been unsuccessful and she wanted to get back to safety as soon as possible.

She saw the east gate of the transgenics' stronghold, but before she could get there, she felt a hand on her throat. She couldn't turn around. "Hello there, little girl," a voice purred in her ear. Bit looked up to see four guys coming toward her.

Her screams were cut short by the one holding her throat. "None of that," the voice hissed. One by one, the men approaching her changed. Their faces shifted, revealing glowing yellow eyes and long fangs.

She managed to get one good strike to her captor's stomach before his other arm was around her chest, pinning down her arms. He was stronger than she was and she was trapped.

Her eyes opened wide as she felt fangs sink into her neck. It was pain like nothing she'd ever felt before.

But as soon as he started, the man who had bit her pushed her away in disgust. He wiped the blood from his lips and stared from it to her. "What are you?" he asked. She continued to struggle. "Let her go!" he commanded whoever was holding her.

Suddenly, the arms holding her were gone. Her attackers melted back into the darkness and she ran for Terminal City. "Let me in!" she cried.

"Bit?" Mole was on guard duty. He had been bred for life and battle in deserts and other extremely hot areas. He held the trembling X5. "Bit, what the hell happened?"

She kept a hand over the wound in her neck. "Help me, Mole, before I bleed to death!"

Mole helped her inside Terminal City and two transgenics rushed to her side with bandages. "What happened, Bit?" Mole asked her once the entry was secure.

"Some asshole bit me!"

"Huh?"

Bit finished bandaging her neck herself. "A guy grabbed me and held me while another guy bit my neck. It felt like he was drinking my blood or something."

Mole stared blankly at her. "You let yourself get grabbed from behind? Come on Bit, you're an X5!"

"He was strong, okay? And these guys, they were weird. Their faces moved and changed and their eyes glowed yellow."

"And they bit you?" asked X5-401, called Shane.

Bit nodded. Seeing Shane's face, she asked, "What?"

"Well, I've heard stories from the sentries. There have been a lot of weird guys hanging around Terminal City lately. One of the sentries told me that they've seen these guys kill people by drinking all their blood from their necks." He shuddered. "They're vampires!"

He was met with blank stares. "What's a vampire?" Mole asked.

"They're dead people who walk at night and drink people's blood. They can't go out in the sunlight or they'll burn up and they only way to kill them is to drive a stake through their heart. They're demons!"

Mole started laughing and Bit would have too, if not for just having been so bitten. "You're crazy!" Mole managed to say.

Shane's face hardened. "No I'm not! It's all here in this book." He held up a very tattered copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula. "Someone must have left it behind when Terminal City was abandoned. I've been reading it."

Mole grabbed the book. "Shane, stop filling your head with bullshit like this!" Shane glared at him before leading Bit deeper into the city where her wounds could get better attention.

"I believe you Shane," Bit said quietly as they walked.

"What?"

Bit looked at him. "Those guys, they weren't human. And they sure as hell weren't transgenics either. I don't know what they were. Maybe they were your vampires."

Shane nodded. "We're going to have to be even more careful outside from now on. Especially at night."

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

Buffy was heard complaining about other superstrong women when she faced April the robot in "I Was Made to Love You" in season five. In the past she's fought Darla, Ampata, Drusilla, Faith, Glory, April, and Willow. So that means all of you are right!

**No Trivia Question again today…sorry, they'll be back soon!**

…

**Review Responses**

**Faith's Lies** Sorry…there isn't going to be any Faith in this story. I really like Faith, but I just wasn't thinking of her when I wrote the story. Perhaps I'll write another BtVS/DA crossover someday with Faith in it.

**Samantha** All of your guesses were right!

**LittleDrusilla** Yeah, I loved writing Illyria. I liked watching Fred in the show, but Illyria was just so much more fun. She'll become more involved later on, too.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This story chapter now takes place after the Dark Angel finale "Freak Nation." I also don't know whether or not Logan and Original Cindy moved into Terminal City in the show, but I'm having them do so here. The biohazard problem will be taken care of later. And just so it's clear, yes Elizabeth Renfro WAS a Watcher before she died.

**DISCLAIMER** I checked again and I still don't own them.

…

**Chapter Fourteen: In Which Buffy Gets Unlikely Help Finding Max**

**Great Britain**

A knock came at the door. "Come in," a gravelly voice commanded. Hesitantly, the bedroom door creaked open.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Travers…"

Quentin Travers, considerably aged in years and disposition, cut off the young messenger. "Have you found Buffy Summers yet?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Travers. She's apparently gone to ground. She and the witch where however sighted in Seattle evading a checkpoint. Illyria was with them."

Quentin settled back into his armchair in disgust. "When she demanded to bring Angelus and his team, I had no idea that an Old One would be included." He waved a hand. "It doesn't matter. In a way, it is a good thing that Buffy's mission has failed. Elizabeth Renfro's last contact with us has made it clear that we need 452 alive."

"Sir?"

The old watcher waved a hand. "Never mind. Our mission has changed, Myles. Bring word to the other watchers that I am calling an urgent meeting."

**Seattle Street**

Buffy was getting frustrated. There had been no sign of X5-452 since that night outside the bar. She felt so close to her target, so close to leaving this awful place and going back home, yet so far away.

They'd kept a close eye on Crash, now that they knew she hung there. The others called the girl Max, but Buffy called her only by her designation. It kept her more of an enemy.

Buffy refused to let anyone patrol with her. But she was surprised, to say the least, when a vampire emerged from the shadows and bowed at her feet.

"What the hell?"

"Slayer, please don't kill me!"

Buffy eyed the demon nervously. "You are a real vampire, right?" He nodded. "Then why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Please Slayer, we beg you to bring us before Angelus."

"Us?" Several more vampires crept from the shadows and they too bowed their heads. "Okay, what is going on? You know I can take you all, right?"

"Slayer, we are older than the Pulse. We remember before the Hellmouth was closed. You are famous among us and now you have resurrected the legends Angelus and William the Bloody. We seek them."

Buffy looked around her. "What are you talking about?"  
The vampire at her feet stood up. "William the Bloody and Angelus are legends now, as they were before they were destroyed by the Pulse. We are faced now with something we do not understand and seek their guidance now that they have returned from the dead."

"Whoa, wait. Are you saying that Spike and Angel were dusted?" The circle of vampires nodded. "By the Pulse?" Again, nodding. Buffy just looked at them all. "And now you need their help. You do know that they both have souls, don't you?"

"They will know what to do," was the only reply.

"I must be crazy," Buffy muttered to herself as she turned and beckoned the vampires to follow.

**Warehouse**

"What, are you crazy?" Spike sputtered when he saw Buffy lead a trail of vampires into their hideout.

Buffy shrugged and nodded. "Probably."

The vampires threw themselves at the feet of Angel and Spike. "We come seeking guidance from Angelus and William the Bloody!"

Angel and Spike looked at each other. "You what?" Spike asked.

"We seek your guidance, William the Bloody!" The vampires looked up. "We need your help!"

"With what?" Angel finally asked.

"Something strange has happened. We have discovered creatures that look human but taste of others."

Willow gasped. "Manticore!" she said.

Angel nodded. "How did you find them?" he asked.

"We were feeding, great Angelus, returned from the dead."

"Returned from the dead?" Willow asked.

The vampire nodded. "We sought Angelus and William the Bloody, who have miraculously returned from their deaths by the Pulse."

"You mean we get done in by a big explosion in the sky?" Spike sputtered. "That's it?"

Angel shrugged. "We both died once already saving the world. Don't you think that's enough?" He turned back to the vampire. "So you tried to feed and found that what you were eating wasn't human?"

"Yes. The girl tasted of human and animal and something foul."

"Demon blood," Willow suggested.

The vampires shuddered. "Angelus, do you know what these creatures are? They are not part of the natural order. They are insults to the underworld!"

Angel glanced at Willow and Buffy, a plan hatching in his head. "You must lead us to where you encountered this creature."

The vampire nodded violently. "Anything Angelus, if you will rid us of these abominations!"

**Terminal City**

Days went by. Max hadn't seen Buffy Summers for weeks. She, Joshua, Alec, Logan, and Original Cindy had moved permanently into Terminal City. The transgenic flag flew over their home. Everything was different.

The army, the police, and the media had backed off of Terminal City. Max figured they were nervous being so close to the biohazard area. She kept a close eye on Logan and OC, watching for signs of disease. So far, they seemed to handling the area okay.

Meanwhile, as night fell, a small band of creatures crept through the darkness. The vampire gang led Angel, Spike, Buffy, Willow, and Illyria through the streets toward Terminal City. "This, Angelus, is where we found the thing."

Buffy looked up at the fences covered in Biohazard signs. "What's that up there?" she asked, pointing to the flag flying high in the night.

"We do not know."

Buffy looked at Angel, who nodded. She sighed. "I'm sorry for this. You guys have been real helpful and all but…" She pulled a stake out of her sleeve and quickly dusted the vampire leader. "You are still evil."

Angel made short work of two other vampires, while Buffy got another and tossed a stake to Willow. Illyria and Spike worked together to relieve the last vamp of his head, which disintegrated as soon as it was detached from the body.

"What the Hell is going on?"

Suddenly bright floodlights blinded the group. "Who's there?" demanded Buffy. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she gasped. What looked like a huge desert lizard wearing camouflage approached her holding an assault rifle.

"You're trespassing."

"We were just passing through," Angel commented.

"Well pass through quicker," the lizard commanded, pointing the rifle at Angel's heart.

Angel laughed softly. "That won't kill me."

"Oh yeah? Let's see."

A shot rang out and Angel fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain. "Angel!" Buffy cried and ran to his side.

"Oh my God!" Willow gasped. More soldiers, some human, some not, emerged from the city and surrounded them.

"Mole, who are they?" one asked the lizard guy.

"They're our prisoners now," Mole replied. "Tie them up and bring them inside."

…

**No Trivia Question Today**

…

**Review Responses**

**General Mac **I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far!

**Slash-a-holic** I figured it would be fairly difficult for them to track Buffy and everyone, since Buffy, Spike, Angel, and Illyria all technically don't exist. Buffy, Spike, and Angel are dead, and Fred may have been declared dead as well. And who knows what Willow's been up to since the Pulse?

**Gylzgurl** I've tracked down most of the BtVS/DA crossovers on and I've found some that are pretty good. It's the same with LotR/HP crossovers…there are just so many mediocre ones that it's hard to find good ones.

**Lililbitoevrythingfireoffury** Yeah, besides Kendra I also forgot Amy/Catherine Madison, Natalie French, Marcie, Gwendolyn Post, Anya, Vampire Willow, Kathy, Harmony, and the First Slayer. Hehe, oh well.

**LittleDrusilla** Actually, Joshua isn't really in this story. You'll be surprised who actually ends up seeing Illyria's point of view.

**Starr Light1** Don't worry, that's just what Travers told Buffy to get her to kill Max. She'll figure out that Max isn't deranged.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Just so everyone's clear now, this story is now post "Freak Nation" in DA time. Its 2121 and the transgenics are living in their own community in Terminal City. The Watcher's Council is still alive and kicking it in Great Britain and they aren't happy with how Buffy's doing.

**DISCLAIMER** Still don't own them. If I ever do, will let you know.

…

**Chapter Fifteen: In Which Buffy and Friends Teach the Transgenics a Few Things**

**Great Britain**

Quentin stood with great difficulty at the head of the long table. He steeled himself against the complaints of his deteriorating body, for he couldn't afford to appear weak in the face of the other council members.

"What's this about Quentin?" a younger watcher asked. "Your Slayer has failed. She was unable to contain the transgenics." Several other young council members added their agreement.

Quentin held up a hand for silence. "The situation has changed. Information received from our dear departed Elizabeth Renfro in the past year has altered the objective."

"In what way?"

"We cannot afford to lose X5-452. Therefore, the Slayer and her compatriots cannot be allowed to harm her."

Myles, the young messenger who'd been allowed to observe the meeting, spoke up. "What do you propose?"

Quentin hesitated, for he knew that his suggestion was radical. "There is one in Los Angeles who can help us dispose of both the Familiars who threaten our transgenic friends as well as the Slayer."

"Who, Quentin?"

"Holden."

The same young, idealistic watcher leapt to his feet. "Holden? Quentin, have you lost your mind? You know what he is!"

"Yes I do and I also know that he will ensure victory for our creations!" Quentin seated himself and picked up a cup of tea that had been set out for him. "Now. The Familiars have already contacted Holden for help in their endeavor. All we must do is simply provide him with certain materials. He will trust us if we help him achieve what he desires."

He was met with silence. Finally the young man stood up. "Rupert Giles never would have stood for this."

Quentin smiled. "Ah, so you're a protégé of Giles, are you? Things make sense now. Unfortunately, Rupert Giles is no longer with us. He has never been in control of the Watcher's Council and I certainly will not let his memory be in control here. You know that helping Holden is the only way to completely return the transgenics to us."

This time, the silence he was met with meant an agreement had been reached. Myles was sent to contact Los Angeles.

**Terminal City**

"You're making a big mistake!" Buffy growled as she crouched next to Angel on the ground. Blood seeped out through the vampire's fingers, though not as much as a human being's would have. Mole looked at the Slayer suspiciously.

"Are you working with a transgenic?" he asked.

"What?"

"A human would be dead from a wound in the chest. Why the hell isn't he?"

Angel's eyes glinted dangerously. "Do you really want to find out?"

Mole narrowed his eyes and motioned for some of the other soldiers to tie them up. Buffy leapt to her feet. "Oh no!"

"Buffy!" Angel's voice cut her off. Doubtfully, she looked down to where he'd made it to his knees and was digging into the wound to remove the bullet. She turned away, grimacing. "Don't fight."

"Don't fight?" she repeated incredulously. "We're just going to let them take us prisoner?"

Willow was already being tied up. She gestured to the small army bearing assault rifles. "Do you really want to get shot, Buffy?" she asked.

As much as she hated to admit it, Buffy knew that Willow was right. Illyria was the only one to struggle against her captors. Buffy glared at Mole smiling smugly at her as she was bound. "I'll get you for this!"

The lizard thing looked over at her. "I'm sure."

They entered the first building they came to. However, the people carrying Angel and Spike, however, were thrown back when they tried to enter a small apartment-like area. Buffy laughed and the lizard glared at her. "What's wrong?" he called.

"I don't know, Mole! It's like there's a wall there that we can't go through." Spike started snickering. "You wanna tell me what's so funny?" his captor said.

"Invite us in."

"Huh?"

"Someone lives in this room, yeah?" Spike asked. His guard nodded. "Well then you have to invite me and Angel here inside. Otherwise we can't go in."

"What the Hell is this?" Mole asked.

"It's true," Willow added from her place slung over her guard's shoulder. "Just do it. These ropes hurt."

"Ugh, just do it then!" Mole shouted in frustration. "Play their little game!"

"Fine. You two are invited in."

Spike smirked. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

His captor answered by dropping him roughly on the floor of the first room they came to. The others received similar welcomes.

"Hey Mole!" someone called. Buffy looked up to see another human enter the room and start a conversation with Mole.

"He looks familiar," Willow whispered.

Buffy squinted. "He's one of the guys who was with 452 outside the bar!"

The blonde guy heard her and turned to face the prisoners. His eyes widened as he recognized Buffy staring coldly back at him. "Mole, what are they doing here?" he asked.

"Caught 'em sneaking around outside the City," Mole explained. "Why?"

"The blonde one attacked Max awhile ago. We haven't seen them since."

"Go find Max and Alec." Mole snorted. "They're pretty strong. A normal human can't take them."

Logan glared at Mole, but turned and left. Five minutes later, Alec appeared just as Illyria managed to throw off her bonds. Automatic rifles leveled at her immediately, but Alec called them off. "Hello there," he said, circling around her.

The Old One kept her uncanny eyes on him. "You wish to fight me."

"Nah," Alec shrugged. "Only if you want to fight me."  
"He jests," Illyria said, with a note of irritation. "I do not like him."

"Aw, come on! You just met me. How do you know if you like me or not?"

"You cannot match me."

Max had reached the room by that time and was quietly approaching Illyria from behind. Alec, grinning cheekily at the blue-haired demon, kept Illyria's attention away from Max.

At least, that's what he thought. Just as Max sprang to make her move, Illyria threw herself around and sent Max into the opposite wall. Her stance hardened, with one arm outstretched toward Max, crumbled on the floor and the other warding off Alec. "Max!" Logan cried and rushed toward her from the doorway. A sharp warning glance from Illyria cut him off.

"Ow!" Max finally said. "What the Hell are you guys?"

"Illyria, that's enough!" Angel finally said.

"They cannot stop me."

"Illyria, I said stop!"

Angrily, Illyria turned on Angel. "You cannot command me! Had I my full powers, I would destroy you and the world you live in."

Unfortunately for her, Illyria's attack on Angel allowed Alec enough time to grab a taser and bring the demon to her knees. "Sorry, cutie," he said sarcastically as she fell unconscious. "Tie her up tighter this time!" he yelled at Mole. He extended a hand to Max, who accepted it begrudgingly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Max rubbed her elbow and turned to Buffy. "You're not so tough now, are you?"

Buffy glared defiantly back. "You wouldn't say that if I wasn't tied up."

Max laughed. "Well, I do make it a habit to tie up wanted murderers when they're in my home."

Buffy looked from Angel to Spike to Willow nervously. How could they possibly know who and what they were? "What do you mean, murderers?" she asked suspiciously.

Logan pulled an old, folded-up piece of paper from his back pocket. Buffy's eyes widened when she saw her own face staring back from under the word "WANTED." "Look familiar?" he asked.

"Oh God," Buffy said. She sounded amused.

Willow caught on. "Wait, isn't that…?"

"The poster the plastered Sunnydale with after Snyder accused me of killing Kendra," Buffy said nodding. "That's a horrible likeness."

Max and Logan looked at each other, confused. "You mean you didn't kill that poor girl?" Max asked.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "She was my friend." Nodding toward Spike, she added bitingly, "His girlfriend slit her throat. I found her body and I was accused of her murder."

"Then why did the California prisons have your poster on file?" Logan asked. "If you were innocent, then why didn't you clear your name?"

With a glance at Angel, Buffy just said, "I was busy."

"Busy with what?" Alec asked.

Buffy leveled her glare at him. "Saving the world."

That elicited a laugh from the transgenics and friends. "Right," Max laughed. "Saving the world. I'm sick of your shit, Buffy." At Buffy's surprised look, she added, "That's right. I know your name. But there a lot of things that I don't know and that you're going to explain to me right now."

Buffy looked unphased. "Like what?"

"Gee, let's see." Max pointed to Illyria's form. "What are you? What is she? How do you know about me blowing open Manticore? Why do those two have yellow eyes? Why is that one still alive after being shot in the heart and why did I see him eating a rat?"

Buffy didn't say anything for a minute. "You honestly have no idea what's going on, do you?"

Max scoffed. "Neither do you, apparently. You're not afraid of us?"

Laughing coldly, Buffy shook her head. "Afraid of some part-demon army? Please. I've faced dozens."

Max's eyes narrowed dangerously and the other transgenics in the room took a menacing step closer to the captives. "What did you call us?"

"Oh please. There's no use in denying your demon roots. I've found that it's very healthy for the soul to get in touch with your beginnings."

"If you call us demons one more time…" Max growled.

"Stop!" Willow suddenly cried. "Buffy, they don't know anything! They don't know about Manticore!"

Max laughed. "I think I know quite enough about Manticore."

"No, you don't." Willow looked around. "None of you do! Now if you untie us, we promise we won't hurt you, but there's some stuff you need to know."

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Buffy, trust me. This is the only way."

Mole, who had just finished tying Illyria's body up with chains this time, turned to Max. "Don't listen to them! They're just humans. They don't know anything about Manticore."

But Max was staring at Willow. Her eyes had faded to black as she cried, "_Incende!_" and her bonds burst into flames.

"Get her!" cried Mole, but Willow was already on her feet and had spread her arms out wide.

"Enemies, fly and fall. Circling arms, raise a wall!" At her words, a rippling wall of translucent white light extended around the captives. In an instant, her eyes were normal again and she'd untied the bonds of Buffy, Angel, and Spike. Illyria was outside of the barrier.

Max, Alec, Mole, and Logan were watching her in wonder and horror. "What are you?"

Willow stared out from inside their protective shell. "I am powerful. And you're going to listen to what we have to say."

…

**Today's Trivia Question(s)**

You get two questions today! The first one is:

Buffy has had two experiences of "getting in touch with her beginnings." What were they?

And the second one is: when did Willow first use the spell "Enemies, fly and fall. Circling arms, raise a wall!" and who was it against?

…

**Review Responses**

**Starr Light1** Haha, yeah I thought so too!

**Allen Pitt** That's true. Angel doesn't play dead, though, as you've seen.

**Slash-a-holic** Oh the excitement! I'm sorry if it's too much for you. I hope you do better with chapter! After all, the tables have turned now.

**General Mac** Glad you're enjoying!

**Victoria87** They didn't really want to get shot, I think.

**LittleDrusilla** Yeah, I just didn't see Joshua fitting in to this story. He shows up once, but doesn't come back.

**Big mak** I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Look at me, posting another chapter less than a week since the last one! Go me. Hehe. Anyway, not much to say, just hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone.

…

**Chapter Sixteen: In Which Willow Takes Control**

Willow didn't take down the barrier during the strained conversation. Illyria, still unconscious from the electric shock, leaned limply against the wall where Mole had put her. Buffy, Willow, Angel, and Spike clearly had the power now, as Logan, Max, Alec, Mole, and several other transgenics gathered around them.

"Now, your first question was what are we?" Buffy stated. She paced at the edge of the barrier. "But I guess what you should ask is what are you?"

"We know what we are," Mole said. "We're – "

"You don't know what you are," Buffy interrupted him. "But I do. You're supersoldiers. You've been bred for combat, special ops, reconnaissance, the works. You're part human, part animal. And that's not all. You're part demon too."

"I told you to stop saying that!" Max growled.

"Max, let her talk," Logan spoke up. Max gaped at him, angry and hurt.

"Manticore is part of something called the Watcher's Council. They're dedicated to controlling the demon population in the world and keeping the humans safe."

"This is bullshit," Max said and turned to leave. Alec caught her and shook his head.

Willow had caught Buffy's arm. "Buffy, they don't know about any of this." She nodded to Angel and Spike. "Maybe we ought to show them?"

Buffy sighed. "Fine. Boys?"

Angel and Spike walked toward the barrier, which faded and soon disappeared. "We're not going to hurt you," Angel said. "But we have to make you understand."

"Hold on, kids," Spike said.

Their faces began shifting. Brow ridges extended, eyes glowed liquid yellow, and sharp fangs gleamed. A low growl escaped Angel's throat.

Alec jumped up. "Holy shit!"

"That's it!" Max shouted, pointed. "What's with the yellow eyes?"

"And fangs," Logan pointed out calmly.

"You've just met your first vampire," Buffy said. Angel and Spike shifted back to human visages and rejoined the girls. Willow left the barrier down, but Max and the other didn't notice. They were still staring at Angel and Spike.

"Bullshit," Mole finally said.

"Vampires and demons are real," Buffy snapped. "You've heard of the supernatural? Well, vampires are just one of the many kinds of otherworldly creatures that most of you don't know about."

"I hate that term," Angel grumbled.

"What?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Otherworldly," Angel replied. "We were here first."

Max put up her hands. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"Demons were here first. The Earth belonged to us," Angel explained. "The world was our Hell. Immensely powerful beings called Old Ones ruled over lesser creatures. Illyria is an Old One. Or, she is the spirit of an Old One reincarnated in a human host and we drained most of her power." Angel's dark eyes turned sad as thoughts of both Fred and Wesley crept in. He continued anyway. "I think that answers your second question too. But then humans came along and the demons fled. A demon bit a human and mixed their blood, thus creating a vampire. He fed on another and another and soon vampires were a part of the world."

"And demons and vampires living among humans spelled trouble," Buffy added. "Since they aren't the nicest things." She glanced over to the two vampires. "Sorry guys." Spike and Angel shrugged.

"If vampires are so bad-ass, why are you hanging around two of them?" Alec asked.

"We've got souls now," Spike said.

"A normal vampire doesn't have a soul," Willow said. "But Angel and Spike are special cases."

"Angel and Spike?" Max repeated. "Not too bad ass names."

"Would you prefer Angelus?" Angel asked. "I doubt you would."

"Or William the Bloody?" Spike added.

Max glared at them. "No."

"So that answers some of your other questions too, I think," Buffy said. "All vampires have yellow eyes when their true faces emerge. The bullet didn't kill Angel because bullets don't kill vampires."

"They do hurt like Hell," Angel added ruefully.

"And you saw Spike eating a rat because he was desperate for food." Buffy continued. "You know what Illyria is. Willow is a very powerful witch. And I'm the Slayer."

"And we're supposed to know what that is?" Mole asked.

"Once humans realized that they were in danger from the demons, a group of men gathered together to create the Slayer. 'Into every generation a Slayer is born," Buffy recited. "One girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil.' Lucky me. I'm Buffy Summers, the most recent in a long, _long_ line of Chosen Ones."

"So you're a superhuman as well," Logan mused. "That explains why you fought Max so well."

Buffy shrugged. "I'm supernatural, she's science. And I happened to know about your little party at Manticore because the Watcher's Council sent me here from the year 2004 to stop you from blowing the place apart. I got here too late."

Max laughed. "Right. Sure. 2004."

"Oh come on!" Spike gave her a look. "You believe everything about demons, vampires, and the Slayer, but don't believe we came from 2004?"

Max opened her mouth as if to argue, but closed it when she realized that everything else was pretty out there too and she believed all of it. "But the vampire thing you proved. Can you prove the time travel?"

Willow grabbed Angel's wrist. "Hey!" Angel protested.

Willow ignored him. "Look at this watch. It's a 2004 model. The Pulse would have wiped it out completely." When no one moved, she added, "Come on! Look!"

Logan approached her slowly, despite Max's cry of "Don't go near her!"

"They're right," he said, a little dazed. "This watch wasn't made after 2006. If they were in the United States, there's no way it would have survived the Pulse."

"So what if they weren't in the US?"

"We were," Angel said very quietly. "Do you think a 250-year-old vampire would lie?"

No one spoke for a very long time. "That explains the date on the poster too, I guess. How did you get here?" Logan finally asked.

"Something called a Time Turner," Willow explained. "It's used by witches and wizards in England."

Buffy sighed in frustration. "This is getting me nowhere!" She turned to Max. "I'm sorry. You're probably really nice and everything, but I do have a mission. Once it's done, I can go back home."

Max cocked an eyebrow. "Bring it on, Slayer girl."

"Stop!" Willow jumped between them, her eyes black once more. She conjured a bright ball of light that spread to pin Buffy against one wall and Max against another. "There won't be any fighting! Buffy, the Council was wrong in sending us to kill Max and you know it. I know you want to go home, but we'll find another way. And you Max, you and your transgenic friends shouldn't be so hostile to people who could help you." Her eyes faded again to normal. "Now we're going to sit down calmly and work through this." She glanced apologetically toward Buffy. "'Cept you Buffy. You and Max stay where you are."

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question(s)**

1. Buffy got in touch with her beginnings in season five when she went out into the desert to talk with the First Slayer (I don't count Restless, because she was fighting her beginnings, not getting in touch with them) and also in season seven when she met with the Shadow Men.

2. Willow used that spell against the Knights of Byzantium in "Spiral."

**Today's Trivia Question(s) Are:**

Who else did Angel complain to about the term "otherworldly," giving the same explanation that demons were there first?

Who explained the Buffy, "Bullets don't kill vampires. They hurt them like Hell" originally?

…

**Review Responses**

**Perfect Darkness** Good job on the questions! No, the Watcher's Council isn't working with the Familiars. Now they want the transgenics to succeed in their battle, so they want the Familiars dead. That's why they've decided to help Holden. I was thinking William Holden when I named Holden, but maybe you're thinking Marcus Hamilton from Angel season five?

**LittleDrusilla** Yeah, it was only a matter of time before Willow and Illyria really showed everyone who was boss! They get to play around more in upcoming chapters too.

**Gylzgurl **You got the first question right. The spell was used against the Knights of Byzantium to stop them from getting Dawn in season five.

**Skylar** Good job and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

**Anna** You got the first one and you're pretty close on the second one. Glory wasn't there, but ended up getting inside the barrier when they let Ben in to help Giles.

**Big mak** Thanks, I'm glad that you like the story! And good job on the trivia questions.

**Slash-a-holic** I couldn't leave Max and company with the upper hand for TOO long. I love Dark Angel, but BtVS has a special place in my heart. (Awww…)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Okay, here goes. I have created a Manticore history for Max. In canon, the following 09 escapees are mentioned: Max, Ben, Brin, Zack, Tinga, Jondy, Krit, Syl, and Zane. That's nine. In Before the Dawn, a _Dark Angel_ novel, Seth is also added. That leaves two escapees that are never mentioned. In After the Dark, another DA book, they are called Kavi and Vada and they're both captured and/or dead. However, I wrote this chapter before I read that book, so I named the last two escaped siblings Rhett and Sari.

I also created the rest of their unit back in Manticore. Besides the canon Eva, Jack, and Jace, I added Kora, Vee, Creb, Etta, Han, Del and Add. Del and Add are like Ben and Alec – clones. I decided that Del is the one who gets the bullet in "And Jesus Brought a Casserole." I'm basing the "22 to a unit" idea on the numbers mentioned in canon: Jace + Jack + Eva + Del (the death in AJBAC) equals 4 who never made it out of Manticore. In the pilot episode, Lydecker gets the report that they've "got" 7 of the escapees, 3 of which are wounded and 2 of which are dead. I figure that that leaves 2 being captured, Zack being one of them. That's 11 so far. Besides Zack, 11 others made it out and that makes 22.

I plan on writing quite a few stories that reside in my "Max's Family" world – her and her unit that I've created. I hope you like them!

**DISCLAIMER** I own Rhett, Sari, Del, Add, Kora, Vee, Han, Etta, and Creb. No one else.

…

**Chapter Seventeen: In Which Max Gets a Surprise**

Mole stood stonily by the door. He had his assault rifle trained on Illyria, who had since woken up and was sending icy glares at everyone in the room. He did not approve of reasoning with these supernatural things. The blonde girl, Bucky or something, was still stuck to the wall by the glowing light. The witch had let Max down and was bracing her and Alec.

Logan had found chairs and set them up in the middle of the bare room. Now he, Alec, and Max faced Willow, Angel and Spike. Willow looked at Max. "What can you tell me about Manticore?"

Max shrugged. "You already seem to know more than me. We were there, then we escaped and got thrown out into this horrible place."

"You think this world is horrible?" Buffy asked incredulously. "You have no idea what horror is!"

Willow turned around. "Buffy, be quiet! You're not helping." She turned back to Max. "Can you tell us anything?"

Max took a deep breath and nodded. "There were twenty-two of us in the beginning. We were a unit in the X5 class – created to be trained as officers. We were born in three waves: some in 1998, some in 1999, and some in 2000. Zack was the oldest boy and Kora was the oldest girl. Eva, Etta, Zane, Del, and Add were also born in '98. Most of the unit was born in the middle: Seth, Krit, Syl, Sari, Tinga, Brin, Ben, Rhett, Han, and Jondy. The rest of us, me, Jack, Creb, Vee, and Jace, were the youngest. Our unit was our family. All of them were brothers and sisters to me."

"Go on," Willow said.

"They trained us to be perfect soldiers." Max closed her eyes. "It was dangerous. Del was the first one of us who died. Syl accidentally shot him on a training mission."

"Syl was your sister?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. She didn't mean to do it…it just happened. After that, well, there was something wrong with me, Jack, and Vee. We got these horrible seizures. I mean, we all got seizures, but the three of us had them uncontrollably. They took Jack away and killed him. I watched them do his autopsy." Max shuddered at the memory. "After that, we escaped."

"How?" asked Angel.

Shooting a wary look at the vampire, Max nodded. "Eva did it. I had a seizure and they came for me. They were going to take me off and cut me open, too. She grabbed a pistol and held off the guards."

"What happened to her?" Buffy asked quietly.

Max looked at the Slayer, about to spit out a reply, but softened when she saw that Buffy was serious. "Lydecker shot her. That was the last straw and we escaped. Only eleven of us made it out that first night. Zack was captured trying to help the rest of us, but he got out later. He was our CO. He always looked out for us."

"So only twelve?" Willow asked.

Again, Max nodded. "We had to leave Jace behind. She couldn't get up the nerve to come with us. Zack broke the rest of us up into pairs. Vee had a seizure during the escape and Kora stayed with her. The guards shot them both on sight. Creb and Add were together but something went wrong. They were captured at the fence. Who knows what they did to them back in Manticore."

"You never say them again?" Angel asked.

Max shook her head. "I'm sure they were punished and brainwashed again and probablykilled."

"Why didn't they make it out?" Willow pressed.

Max shrugged uncomfortably. "Don't know. Although Del and Add had been twins and I don't think Add wanted to leave his brother behind."

"But you said Del was already dead," Spike said, tactless as usual.

"I know that!" Max bit out. "That doesn't mean Add could just leave him!" She took a deep breath. "Han was shot at the fence too and taken back inside. Etta was his partner, but Eva was her best friend and she was so upset about her death that she just let them take her back. She barely put up a fight." Angrily she tried to hold back the tears that came every time she talked about her siblings. "I'm sure that they're dead too."

Logan added, "The escaped happened in February of '09. The Pulse hit later that year and made it easy for the kids to hide."

"How did you find them then?" Spike asked.

"Max paid me a friendly little visit one night." Logan glanced at the X5 tenderly before continuing. "She came in through the skylight and tried to rob me."

Angel laughed. "I seem to recall ending up flat on my back the first time I met Buffy. What happened after that?"

Max shrugged. "We worked together. Logan was a journalist and when he lost the use of his legs, I did the legwork for him. The others…" She looked at Alec and her face contorted in pain. "Zack was the first to find me. He was keeping tabs on all of us, to keep us out of trouble. He wanted me out of Seattle, but I wouldn't go. Then he and I tried to save Brin from this wasting disease and we had to ship her back to Manticore." She angrily hit the arm of the chair she was sitting in. "They brainwashed her all over again. My brother Ben had lost it after we escaped and…" Her eyes shone with just a hint of tears. "When it was either die or go back to Manticore, he begged me to kill him."

At that, Alec put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but Max shrugged him off. "Manticore killed my sister Tinga because there was something they wanted in her genes. She had a husband and a family and they murdered her. Zack and I decided that Manticore needed to be taken down, so we found Krit and Syl and blew up the genetics lab. Brin showed up, but I don't know if she ever made it out. I was taken prisoner and we lost Zack in the battle too. It took months for me to escape again and that was only after I was tricked." She briefly glared at Alec, who looked away guiltily.

"So there are only eight left?" Buffy asked. "I mean, including you?"

"Nine if you count Jace. She eventually left. Last I knew she was in Mexico. I know Zane and Jondy are alive, but I don't know where they are. Sari, Seth, and Rhett I never heard from again." Max looked guiltily at Buffy, then turned to Willow. "You can let her down, you know."

Willow nodded and waved a hand. The light pulsated for a moment, then faded and Buffy landed hard on her feet. "Thanks Will," she grumbled.

"What do you know about the science behind Manticore?" Willow asked as Buffy came to stand near the group. "How did they make you?"

Max shrugged. "They weren't big on sharing secrets."

Willow opened her mouth to ask something else, but was cut off when another X5 and the half dog creature that had appeared on the tabloid entered the room. "Hey there Big Fella!" Max said to him. "Where've you been?"

"Hey there Little Fella. Been up on the roof."  
"Yeah? What are you doing up there? You missed all the fun."

"Thinking. What fun?"

Max turned to the Slayer. "Joshua, these are our guests. This is Buffy, Willow, Angel, Spike, and over there is Illyria."

"You cannot hold me forever," the Old One said. It was the first time she'd spoken since being electrocuted.

Max rolled her eyes. "They're special, like us."

"Manticore?" Joshua asked.

"Nope. They're something different."

"Different like Joshua." The creature smiled. "Someone here to see Max," he said.

"Oh!" Max stood up and looked at Willow. "You don't mind, do you? I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Once Max had gone, everyone sat in silence. Finally, Buffy turned to Alec. "Max looked pretty uncomfortable back there when you tried to touch her. What's with that?"

"It wasn't me, it was her brother Ben," Alec said. "He and I were clones." Upon seeing the blank faces, he added, "Identical twins if you want – like her brothers Del and Add. Whenever she talks about him, she doesn't look at me. I think it hurts."

"Oh." Willow furrowed her brow. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have siblings and have no idea where they were."

"You're an only child?" Logan asked. Willow nodded. "What about you?" he asked Buffy.

"I have a little sister, Dawn," Buffy said. "But she's…never mind. She's complicated."

Logan laughed. "I imagine little sisters always are."

Buffy laughed ruefully. "Not this complicated."

Suddenly the door opened and Max burst into the room, grinning from ear to ear. Behind her, a tall blond girl, a dark-skinned girl, and a dark-haired guy followed cautiously. "Logan, Alec, everyone, there's some people I want you to meet. This is my sister Jondy, my sister Jace, and my brother Zane."

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question(s)**

Angel explained how "otherworldly" is a misnomer to Kate Lockely after she discovered that he was a vampire.

Darla told Buffy about bullets' effects on vampires in "Angel" in Season One of Buffy.

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

While I did create Creb the character, I borrowed the name from a book series. What book did I borrow the name from and extra credit if you can tell me who he was?

…

**Sneak Peek**

I'm trying something new. Human28, who writes "Fire and Blood" (Great Buffy/DA cross) puts a line from the next chapter at the bottom of each of her chapters to give readers a sneak peek. I credit her with the idea. Let me know if I should keep doing this or not!

_Max followed her gaze and immediately her heart sunk. She couldn't bear it when Jondy whispered hopefully, "Ben?"_

…

**Review Responses**

**General Mac **Thanks for reviewing!

**Lizzie Nithile Walker** You got the second one right. I too enjoy "Angel," but I'm most partial to Season Three.

**Littledrusilla** Yeah, I like Willow when she's being strong.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** You all should go back and re-read the last chapter – I've made an addition to Max's family back at Manticore. I remembered in the pilot that Lydecker's henchman talks about how many of the children they've captured. It's all explained there, but it turns out that I was actually two siblings short. Therefore, Max has another older brother and older sister: Han and Etta. They are both gone now and have no effect on this story, other than their former existence.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone except Max's siblings that I made up. See previous chapter for complete list.

…

**Chapter Eighteen: In Which Buffy Returns to Her Old Home**

"Oh Max, I'm so happy to see you again!" Jondy said for the fifth time. "I should never have left you that night!"

"Don't worry about it!" Max grinned and turned to Jace. "Can I hold Max again?" Jace handed her son over to his namesake. "He's beautiful Jace!" She bent down to the nine-month-old. "Hello there little guy! I'm your Auntie Max!" The baby babbled and smiled.

"Oh my God."

Max, Zane, and Jace turned to Jondy. Their sister looked like she'd seen a ghost. Max followed her gaze and immediately her heart sunk. She couldn't bear it when Jondy whispered hopefully, "Ben?"

Alec stood in the doorway and looked at Max. "More of your kind?" he asked. Max nodded.

"Ben, what are you talking about?" Jondy asked. She looked between Alec and Max. "Max, isn't this Ben?"

Max took Jondy by the arm and sighed. "Jondy, there's something that you have to know." She turned to Jace and Zane. "You too. I, uh, came across Ben last year. He lost it out here. He couldn't deal. He was killing people. He was recreating that training session we went on. You know, the one with the convict in the woods?" Jace and Jondy shuddered, but nodded. Tears gathered in Max's eyes as she continued. "I followed him into the woods. We fought. He was injured. Lydecker tracked us there and Ben couldn't get away. I…" Her voice trailed off and she couldn't continue.

Her siblings began to understand. "He's dead, isn't he, Maxie?" Zane asked. Max just nodded. Jondy and Jace tried hard not to cry for their fallen brother, but the grief was too much. When the tears had slowed, Max motioned to Alec. "This is X5-494. He's Ben's twin. I named him Alec."

"I'm sorry," Alec said uncomfortably. "I, uh, it's nice to meet you."

Logan and the immigrants from Sunnydale stood off to one side as Max and Alec filled Jace, Jondy, and Zane in on everything that had happened. "It's like they were never apart," Willow commented.

Logan smiled. "I'm glad they're finding each other again. We had to send Zane, Tinga, Jondy, Krit, and Syl deep underground after Manticore found out where they were hiding. Tinga came back for her family, but Manticore got to her first. I'm happy that Max finally has some family again."

Willow glanced at Angel, who was trying not to look at Buffy too often, and Logan, who was gazing sadly at Max. "What about you?" she asked. "You're Max's family, aren't you?"

Sighing, Logan turned to the witch. "Not anymore."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at her best friend, who caught the hint and took Logan by the arm to lead him a few paces away. "What do you mean?"

Logan saw that there was only compassion and caring in the redhead's eyes. He took a deep breath and said, "Manticore. They found out that I…well, I was a danger to them. In order to get rid of me, they injected Max with a virus targeted to my DNA. So much as a brush of her skin on mine will transmit the virus and I'll die."

"That's horrible!"

Logan just shrugged. "Whatever there was between Max and I before is impossible now. There's no point in dwelling on it."

Willow cocked her head. "There's nothing anyone can do about it?"

"We found a temporary cure but Manticore's technology is far too advanced. We had Max injected with a protein that created a wall around the strains of the virus, but it broke down within hours."

The wheels in her head turning, Willow asked, "But it worked for a while?"

"For about twelve hours."

Before Willow could continue, Max had led the other X5's over to her. "Willow, we have an idea."

"Shoot."

"We all have memories of Manticore," Zane said. "Things we can't remember from when we were in very early training. You're a witch, right?" Willow nodded. "Well, is there any way you can tap into those memories? It might help figure out what is inside us."

Willow glanced at Buffy, who had joined them along with Angel and Spike. She remembered going into Buffy's mind to bring the catatonic Slayer back to reality once, but never had she gone into a stranger's mind. "I – I don't really feel comfortable doing that. I don't know if I could stop."

Jondy looked at Max in confusion. "What do you mean? You can create barriers and pin us to the walls and get here from _2004_, but you can't read our minds?" Max asked hotly.

"It's too dangerous!" Willow snapped. Her face fell and she whirled around to leave.  
"Lorne!"

All heads turned to Angel, who had been quiet. "Huh?" Max said.

"Lorne," Angel repeated. "Krevlorneswath of the Deathwok Clan of Pylea," he clarified, as though it made any difference. "He could help us."

"Pylea?" Jondy asked.

"Deathwok?" Jace asked warily. "What is he?"

"He can help," Angel insisted. "He can read your soul when you sing. I'm sure he'd be able to see your memories if you gave him a chance."

"Well where is he?" Alec asked.

"I don't know," Angel admitted. "But I have an idea of where to look. Lorne wouldn't stray far from Los Angeles – it's his home."

Max looked at Logan. "You still have your car. Up for a little road trip?"

Logan shrugged. "Why not? Who's going?"

"I'm going," Max said immediately.

Logan turned to Angel. "Anyone else?"

"I'm coming," Buffy said. "Willow, Spike, you stay here and keep an eye on Illyria." She cast a glance at the Old One, who still glowered at everyone who passed her by. "Make sure she plays nice."

Alec grinned at the Old One. "I'll help with that, if you don't mind."

"Pathetic human!" Illyria spat.

"Hey now, no need for name calling!" Alec grinned at Buffy before heading toward the demon woman.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Be careful in LA, you two. You never know if the Senior Partners are still looking for you, Angel."

Max looked at Angel. "Senior Partners?"

Angel ignored her. "They think I'm dead. I'm sure they've stopped looking for me by now."

Logan had rounded up a set of keys by that time and was waiting. "Ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Good luck Max!" Jondy called.

Buffy ran to Logan's side ahead of the others. "Logan?" she asked softly. "I, uh, I know it's a long drive to LA, but if you don't mind, there's one place that I'd like to stop."

**Sunnydale**

Buffy stood at the edge of the place she used to call home. Max stood impatiently behind her. Logan and Angel waited in the car. "It's the Sunnydale Crater," Max said. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" Buffy asked, eyes flashing. "Do you know what happened here?"

"No," Max said slowly. "It's just a crater."

Buffy's blood boiled. "This was my home!" she shouted. "It used to be a town with people! I lived here for seven years! This crater was my whole world!"

"What happened?" Max asked quietly.

Buffy lost her anger and stared back into the hole in the ground. "The First Evil," she finally answered. She caught Max's blank look and took a deep breath. "It was the root of all evil things in the world. Vampires, demons, Hell itself, probably people like Principal Snyder." Buffy cracked a half smile.

"Who?"

"Never mind. The First could take the shape of any dead person it wanted. It stayed quiet for a long time. Then in the end of 2002, its servants began tracking down all the girls in the world who could become the next Slayer. All these Potentials came to me for protection. Just before the last battle, Willow cast a spell that made them and all the other Potentials in the world Slayers. But when we closed the Hellmouth for good – "

"The what?"

"The Hellmouth. La Boca del Infierno. The Mouth of Hell. It was under the town." Buffy gazed out over the empty hole in the ground. "We closed it and destroyed the First but Sunnydale was utterly destroyed in the process."

Max walked up to stand next to the Slayer at the crater's edge. "Wow."

Meeting Max's eyes, Buffy motioned to the remains of Sunnydale. "That crater, that's all that remains of who I used to be. It's my mother's grave and," Buffy's voice caught. "And others."

She hadn't heard Angel come up behind her. "Jenny Calendar," he said with a heart heavy with guilt.

"Anya," Buffy added. "Tara. Kendra. Jonathan."

"Who were they all?" Max asked.

"Friends," was Buffy's reply.

"And there were others." Angel continued in almost a whisper, "who were because of Angelus."

"Who?"

"The killer I became when I turned evil again."

Max looked at him in momentary horror. "But you seem non-homicidal now."

"Willow. She restored my soul."

"That's over, Angel," Buffy said quietly. They were quiet for a minute, as Max waited uncomfortably. Finally, Buffy explained. "Kendra was another Slayer. She was the one I was accused of murdering. Anya was a reformed demon and Tara was a witch." Buffy sighed. "They all died in Sunnydale. Anya was killed in the battle that ultimately destroyed the town."

Max suddenly understood. "This is what you were talking about, isn't it? About not knowing what horror was?"

Buffy nodded. She turned and hastily rejoined Logan in the car.

Angel stayed with Max. "I didn't get it before," Max said sadly.

"Not many people do when they don't understand that things that go bump in the night," Angel said kindly. "But Buffy's had to go through a lot."

"Do you think she'd ever tell me?" Max asked, turning to look at him.

"Maybe." Angel glanced back at Buffy sitting silently in Logan's car. "It's been three years since Buffy…" Angel broke off. "Well, there's some stuff that she hasn't worked through completely. Maybe talking to someone who's on the outside will help."

Max nodded. "Come on," she said. Minds heavy, Angel and Max returned to the car and they continued toward Los Angeles.

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

The name Creb comes from the _Earth's Children_ series by Jean M. Auel. He is the Mog-ur of the Clan in the first book The Clan of the Cave Bear. Restive nature, Starr Light1, gimeGohan, and Caudex all got it right.

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

When Willow went into Buffy's mind to bring her back, why was the Slayer catatonic in the first place?

…

**Sneak Peek**

_Angel indicated the four gravestones and two memorials in the area. "They were all friends."_

…

**Review Responses**

**Restive nature** I love those books too. I haven't yet read The Shelters of Stone, although I have it. I want to re-read the whole set first. I really enjoy making up the other siblings, although as you can see, they don't come into this story much. Of course, that's not to say that they'll never make an appearance, although Kora, Vee, and Del are definitely dead. Illyria is an "Old One" – the spirit of a supremely powerful demon that has possessed a human host. In this case, Illyria possessed Fred, the girl that Angel rescued from Pylea.

**General Mac** I'm really glad to see you back! Thanks for the review.

**Starr Light1** Yes! Exactly. ..pointed glare.. And I'm too sure about the 13…we'll have to discuss this, lol.

**LittleDrusilla** Creb is from The Clan of the Cave Bear, which is a great book and I highly recommend if you haven't read it.

**GimeGohan** Thanks for the review! I do love those books and Creb just sounded like it would be a good X5 name.

**Big Mak** You got the second question correct for chapter sixteen. It was Darla. The answer to the first question was Kate Lockely, except I forget in what episode he told her. "The Prodigal" maybe? I'll have to check on that. Okay, I checked and it was "The Prodigal" which is in Angel season one. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!

**Caudex** Good job! Glad to see you've decided to drop by, hehe.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** So I don't think I like the idea of the sneak peek at the end…not for this story anyway. If you guys review and beg for me to keep it then I will, otherwise, it's gone. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially for helping to get **over 100 reviews!** This is my first story to get into triple digits, review-wise. Thank you so much!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own em…wow I sound like a broken record.

…

**Chapter Nineteen: In Which Angel Investigations Is Reunited**

**Los Angeles**

"Wow."

Angel looked sadly at the ruin of his city. Los Angeles had felt the effects of the pulse just as strongly as Seattle.

"I know," Max replied. "A little different from the LA you came from?"

"A little," Angel replied.

"So where should we start looking for your friend?" Logan asked.

"I honestly don't know," Angel admitted. "The last time I saw him, he asked me never to look for him again. I don't know where he would be. Caritas was destroyed long ago, but he could have rebuilt it anywhere."

"Caritas? Like, 'mercy?'" Logan asked.

Angel nodded. "Lorne is an anagogic demon. When I met him, he ran a karaoke bar for demons called Caritas and would help them on their path after they sang."

"And you think he can help?" Max asked.

Angel nodded. "He will read you when you sing. Some of your Psy-Ops people might have Pylean DNA as well." He suddenly got an idea. "Logan, head east toward the cemetery."

Logan headed east. They reached the cemetery and again, Buffy and Angel got out, followed by Max. Logan joined them this time as well. Angel surveyed the scene. "He's not here," he finally said. "I thought he might, well, be visiting. We've lost many people."

"Angel?" Buffy asked quietly. "Since we're here?"

Angel nodded. "You don't mind?" he asked Logan and Max. They shook their heads silently.

Angel led Buffy toward the few trees that stood in the graveyard. "It feels weird to be in a cemetery again," Buffy commented. "I avidly avoided them in Rome." She smiled joylessly. "She who hangs out a lot in cemeteries."

Max looked at the headstone they had stopped at. "Cordelia Chase?"

Angel indicated the small grove of trees. "This area was bought by an anonymous donor while I was CEO of Wolfram and Hart. It's dedicated to Angel Investigations, our old detective agency. Cordelia was with me from the very beginning."

"She was with me in high school, too," Buffy added sadly. She saw a small memorial plaque next to Cordelia's grave. "Whose is that?"

"Doyle's."

"Oh." Buffy had only met the half-demon once, but she had been too angry with Angel at the moment to take much notice of him. "I thought his body…?"

"It was destroyed. That's just a memorial."

"Another friend?" Logan asked.

Angel indicated the four gravestones and two memorials in the area. "They were all friends."

They passed the graves one by one. After Cordelia's and Doyle's, another memorial plaque was set for Fred. Wesley's grave was after that and then Lindsey's. Angel had wanted Lindsey buried in the plot. He had turned out all right in the end. Finally, they stopped at the last grave. "Charles Gunn. Died June 1, 2009." Angel sounded slightly surprised.

"The day of the Pulse," Max muttered.

Angel nodded. "Then Illyria is really all that's left of Angel Investigations." He turned for the car. "Come on, Lorne's not here."

**The Hyperion Hotel**

"This is the only other place I can think of," Angel said as Logan stopped his car outside the ruined building.

"You used to live here?" Max asked.

Angel chuckled. "It was a little nicer back then." He opened the door. "Wait here for us."

"Alright." Logan watched as Angel and Buffy carefully picked their way into the hotel. "What do you think?" he asked Max. "Will they ever admit how they feel about each other?"

"Logan, come on! There's history there, can't you tell?" Max laughed a little. "I thought Eyes Only was supposed to be observant." Logan just glared at her playfully in the rearview.

Angel was thrilled to spot Lorne immediately among the rubble of the Hyperion. He looked unhurt, but was crouched on the ground, muttering to himself. 'I really hope he isn't crazy,' Angel thought.

"What do we do?" Buffy whispered almost silently.

"Sing," Angel suggested.

Buffy carefully approached the green-skinned demon. "I touch the fire and it freezes me," she sang softly. Lorne lifted his head but didn't look her way. "I look into it and it's black."

When she got no response, Buffy looked helplessly to Angel. He took a deep breath. "I never realized how happy you made me, oh Mandy." Lorne gasped when he heard Angel's voice. "Well you came and you gave without taking, but I sent you away, oh Mandy."

"It can't be!" Lorne said. He turned around and Angel was happy to see that his old friend at least didn't _look_ crazy. "Angel?" he asked shakily.

"Hello Lorne. It's been, well, I guess it's been a long time for you anyway."

Lorne shook his head. "But you're dead. You and Spike, the Pulse and the big dust cloud! Everyone knows that!"

"Couldn't you read our minds by the singing?" Buffy asked. "We used a Time Turner. We're here from '04. We need your help."

"I know you asked me never to look for you again Lorne," Angel said. "But this is different. This is the good fight."

"Oh Angelkins, I'm yours for the good fight!" Lorne actually smiled. "I can't believe you're alive!" He turned to Buffy. "Hello Buffy."

"Er, hi. You know me?"

Lorne waved a hand. "It's the thing with the singing and the reading and yeah. I'm glad to see you well."

"Thanks. We should probably go though. It's a long drive back to Seattle."

"Seattle?" Lorne looked from Buffy to Angel. "What's in Seattle?"

"Transgenics," Buffy supplied helpfully.

"The good fight," Angel added.

Lorne nodded. "I'm ready to fight that fight again. It's been lonely and boring here with no one for company in a huge, ruined hotel."

Angel's face dropped. "We visited the cemetery."

"The Pulse was bad for us, Angelface. And…" His green face paled. "I shot Lindsey that night. I'm so sorry Angel, I just couldn't take it anymore."

Angel nodded. "I know. It's okay. It's all in the past. Come on."

They led Lorne out of the Hyperion. It appeared that he'd been living there for quite some time since the Pulse and he was surprised to see Logan's SUV. "You have a car?"

"The car is mine," Logan said as he got out to greet them.

Max could only stare at the green skinned creature with red eyes and horns. "You're a Nomalie!" she whispered.

"A what?" Lorne asked.

Max just shied away from him and wouldn't meet his eye. "She's never seen a demon before," Angel explained. He turned to Max. "Max, this is Lorne. He's a demon. He's not a Nomalie."

Warily eying him, Max reluctantly said, "Nice to meet you."

Buffy cast a look at the slowly brightening sky. "Angel, we have to get you in the car. It's almost dawn."

Angel nodded and led Lorne to Logan's car. "Next stop, Seattle!" Logan announced cheerily as everyone piled in. Within an hour, everyone but him was asleep.

**Terminal City**

Illyria made Original Cindy distinctly uncomfortable. She never stopped staring and not in the good way. She was beautiful, OC would give her that, but there was something very wrong about her. She didn't understand how Alec could put up with her so much.

"Does she give you the heebie-jeebies?"

OC turned around to see the redhead smiling at her. "Yeah, a little," she admitted. "What is she?"

"A demon," the witch replied. "Well, the spirit of a demon trapped in a human body technically. Her name was Fred before..."

OC looked at the girl sympathetically. "A friend of yours?"

"Acquaintance is a better word. But she was a science whiz and it was nice not to be the only nerd around." She blushed. "I'm Willow, by the way."

"Original Cindy." They shook hands. Willow didn't take her eyes off of Original Cindy either, but her gaze didn't make her the slightest bit uncomfortable. "So what's your story?" OC asked.

Willow laughed. "Well, if you'd asked me that eight years ago, I would have said nothing."

OC raised an eyebrow. "And now?"

Willow shrugged. "Now…I've been through a lot. I used to be a total nerd and I was hopelessly in love with my friend Xander."

OC's hopes plummeted. "Oh."

Willow looked hopefully at the dark-skinned woman. "That didn't last long. My first boyfriend's name was Oz. He was in a band." She grinned wryly. "He was also a werewolf."

"Damn!"

Laughing, Willow nodded. "I know. Around that time, I started dabbling in magic. Oz left me after a while to deal with the whole werewolf thing and I, well, I fell in love with another witch named Tara." Willow's voice caught at her girlfriend's name.

OC looked into Willow's eyes. "What happened?"

Willow looked at the ground. "She was the first woman I ever loved. She showed me who I really was, but she left me. I was addicted to magic and she left me because of it. Then just when it looked like things were getting better, she…" Tears formed in her eyes. "She was killed."

Original Cindy nodded slowly. "I'm sorry."

Willow's voice dropped to a whisper. "And I turned into this monster. I let the magic take me over and I couldn't control it anymore. I killed people."

"Love makes us do awful things," Cindy said soothingly. "I remember how hard it is to deal with losing someone."

Willow brushed the tears from her eyes. "It's happened to you too?"

"Mm-hmm. Her name was Diamond. She was my first too."

"Did you love her?" Willow blushed. "I'm sorry, that's a really personal question."

"It's cool. And yeah, I did. I miss her sometimes."

"But you remember her." Willow smiled sadly. "She won't ever leave you then."

OC brushed a strand of stray red hair from Willow's forehead. "Your girl won't ever leave you either, sugar. She'll always be with you too."

Willow nodded. "I know. I like to think that she's still looking out for me. I want to think that she wants me to be happy." Her voice trailed off as she looked into those deep brown eyes and, before she knew what she was doing, leaned in to kiss the other woman softly.

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

Willow went into Buffy's mind to cure her catatonic state in "The Weight of the World" after Glory kidnapped Dawn. Buffy blamed herself and thought that she had killed her sister. Nova Kalissa Tristan, Victoria87, LittleDrusilla, Gylzgurl all got it correct.

**Today's Trivia Questions Are:**

**1.** When did Buffy first describe herself as "she who hangs out a lot in cemeteries?"

**2. **When did Buffy meet Doyle and what was she so angry at Angel about to notice him?

**3. **Buffy sings part of "Walk Through the Fire" to Lorne – the big climax song in "Once More, With Feeling." Angel sings "Mandy" to him. Why is "Mandy" an important song for Angel and Lorne?

Hehe, lots of trivia today!

…

**Review Responses**

**Nova Kalissa Tristan** Good job! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so far and thanks for the review!

**General Mac** Thanks for your review!

**Victoria87** You're my 100TH REVIEWER! Thank you so much and good job on the trivia too!

**LittleDrusilla** I'm actually reading The Mammoth Hunters right now. And Alec and Illyria are my favorite part ..grin..

**Gylzgurl** Good job, that's right! Thanks for the review!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry about the delay! I should just admit it, I'm a horrible poster! Thanks for putting up with me.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own any of these characters…I'm just borrowing them.

…

**Chapter Twenty: In Which Buffy Tells her Story**

"Home sweet home!" Max announced when they led Lorne over the threshold of Terminal City.

Lorne looked around him in distaste. "Home sweet home?"

Max shrugged. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

Lorne thought of Pylea. "Well, I've seen worse."

Several transgenics soon met them, along with Spike and Illyria, who had been finally untied. "Krevlorneswath," she muttered disdainfully.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart," Lorne said. "How's human life treating you?"

"I loathe the day I chose this body."

"Well, nice to hear that's working out for you." Lorne grinned at her, then took to examining Terminal City. He stopped at a window that faced the rest of Seattle and whistled. "And I thought LA was bad."

"Oh, I don't know," Buffy commented. "It's no different than if a barrage of demons came storming through. You've seen Sunnydale, right? I'd think you'd be used to destruction."

"You know, I don't get it!" Max said angrily. "Why do you hate demons so much?" She gestured to all the transgenics around her. "We're apparently all part demon!" She looked over to where Lorne was silently looking out over Seattle. "He's a demon!"

"You don't understand," Buffy replied shortly.

"Then make me understand," Max bit back.

Buffy's eyes flashed. "Fine." She turned her attention to all the hovering transgenics. "Gather 'round, kids!"

Alec snorted. "Kids? You're what, 21?"

"23. But seeing as how I was born in 1981, then here I'm technically…" Buffy's face scrunched in disgust. "Wow, I'm old."

Angel laughed behind her. "Let's not talk about old," he said dryly.

"Why, how old are you?" Jondy asked curiously.

Angel just shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Anyway," Buffy said forcefully, "I'm going to tell you all a bedtime story." Angel coughed suddenly. Buffy turned to him. "What?"

"It's nothing." Angel looked sad. "Doyle used that same phrase when I first met him."

Buffy glanced sympathetically at him before beginning her tale. "It all starts with a fifteen-year old girl. She lives in Los Angeles. She's a cheerleader, she's popular, she's got the whole, pre-Pulse world going for her. Then, one day, this guy shows up, spouting some nonsense about her being the Chosen One."

"Chosen One for what?" asked Zane.

"For slaying vampires. This guy was her Watcher. He showed her how to hunt vampires and monsters that were out in the night. She ended up burning down her high school gym to do it. But see, people around her didn't understand. They all thought she was crazy. They expelled her from school. Her parents put her in a mental institution. Then she moved with her mom to a town called Sunnydale.

"She thought she could start over in Sunnydale, get away from her calling and all that, but no. First day at her new high school and she meets her new Watcher, Giles, and he makes her go right back to work.

"But Sunnydale wasn't so bad. She met friends instead of losing them. She met Willow and Xander. She fell in love with Angel. But our Slayer can't be happy, so of course Angel turns out to be a vampire."

As Buffy continued her story, Angel began to look distinctly uncomfortable. "And not only was he a vampire," Buffy went on. "He was once one of the worst vampires ever to walk to earth: Angelus. But gypsies had given back Angelus his soul a hundred years ago. He was a tame vampire now."

"Hey!" Angel piped up. "I was not tame!"

Buffy laughed. "Okay, fine. He was a _reformed_ vampire. So this reformed vampire and the Slayer, Giles, Willow, and Xander fought the Master Vampire, who was trapped beneath the town."

"Wait. The Master Vampire, who would be the King or something, just happened to be trapped under the town you moved to?" Alec asked sarcastically.

"Sunnydale was over something called the Hellmouth. The Hellmouth was like a magnet for mystical and evil creatures. If it were opened, Hell would bleed into reality. The Master decided he'd free himself and do that. He killed me," Buffy finished, dropping the pretense of the third person Slayer.

"Funny, you look pretty alive to me," Alec muttered.

Buffy glared at him. "Are you going to let me tell my story or are you going to keep interrupting? Xander gave me CPR. I killed the Master, but the next year two new vampires, Spike and Drusilla, moved in."

"That'd be me," Spike piped up. The transgenics looked at him for a minute before inching away slowly. "I'm not evil anymore!" Spike protested. "I have a soul now!"

"Back then, Spike was vicious and Drusilla was insane. She killed the Slayer who was called to replace me when I was killed. They teamed up with Angel when he lost his soul."

"How did he lose his soul?" Max asked.

"I slept with him," Buffy answered, fixing her with a look.

"Oh."

"Angelus awoke the demon Acathla, who would suck the world into Hell. I had to kill him to stop it."

"God, do any of you people stay dead?" Alec asked, looking now at Angel.

"Hey!" Spike broke in. "I helped you there! Remember, I helped you against Angel!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Your intentions were hardly noble, Spike. Now, NO more interruptions! Just before I killed Angel, Willow managed to restore his soul. But it didn't matter, because only Angel's blood would kill Acathla whether he had a soul or not. I drove my sword through his heart.

"Turned out that the next new Slayer, Faith, had an evil and homicidal streak. She betrayed us to the Mayor of Sunnydale, who became a pure demon on my Graduation Day. We had to blow up the high school with him inside.

"When I went to college, I found out about a government operation called the Initiative trying to harness demonic power." Buffy paused. "Not too unlike Manticore actually. Except their prized Frankenstein demonoid Adam turned out to be evil and homicidal also and the Initiative was destroyed.

"The _next _year, a Hell God came stomping into town and tried to kidnap my newly-created 14-year-old sister, Dawn. Dawn was mystical energy called the Key in human form, which Glory needed to open up Hell and get back to her own dimension."

Logan whistled. "So that's what you meant by complicated."

"Glory managed to start her ritual, but the portal to Hell could only be closed if my sister died." Buffy sighed. "There was nothing I could do except take her place. The portal was closed when I died."

"Again?" Max asked.

Buffy nodded. Her eyes grew distant. "And I was happy. At peace. I was in Heaven. Then, I felt something pull me. It wrenched me from that peace and suddenly I was in my grave. I had to dig my way out from my coffin." She suddenly glanced around. "Where's Willow?" she asked.

Alec smirked. "I think she and Original Cindy disappeared a while ago."

Max laughed. "I was wondering if those two would hook up."

"I'm glad she's gone," Buffy said. "See, it was her who brought me back to life. After that, Willow became completely addicted to magic. When her girlfriend Tara was killed, Will lost her mind. She absorbed herself in black magic. After she hunted down Tara's killer, she skinned him alive. The pain in the world was too much for her and she tried to end it, but Xander found her before she lost it completely."

"Wow," Jondy whispered.

"And then the First Evil." Buffy's voice dropped. "The last battle. Max, I told you about that."

"Yeah," Max said quietly. "The Sunnydale Crater."

"Wait," Jace spoke up for the first time. "You mean the Sunnydale you used to live in is the same place as the Sunnydale Crater?"

Buffy nodded. "So there you go. That's why I hate demons. I've been fighting them since I was fifteen. I've lost almost everyone I've ever known to demons or vampires. Kendra, Anya, Jenny," she listed for effect.

"Doyle, Cordelia, Wesley, the Oracles, and Fred," Angel added, although he knew the names meant little to the transgenics. "And Buffy."

Everyone was silent. The transgenics were trying to comprehend everything they'd just heard and trying to believe it. Buffy and Angel were lost in their memories.

"Drusilla too," Spike suddenly said. Buffy and Angel turned to glare at him. "What?" he asked defensively. "I lost her to a fungus demon!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored him. "The only two people I've ever lost in my life who weren't killed by something demonic were Tara and my mother." She was quiet for a moment. "In a way, that makes their deaths even more sad. Do you understand now?"

One by one, the transgenics nodded.

Buffy got up and headed for the door. She stopped and, without turning around, said, "I don't hate you. You can't help what you are. But you have to understand that demons are the reason that I was happiest when I was dead. That's hard to get over." She left the Manticore children watching after her.

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Questions**

**1.** Buffy describes herself as "she who hangs out a lot in cemeteries" when she's explaining what a Slayer is to Riley in "Doomed" in season four.

**2.** Buffy met Doyle in "I Will Remember You" in season one of Angel, but she was too upset about Angel sneaking into Sunnydale over Thanksgiving and not telling her.

**3.** "Mandy" is the first song that Angel sings for Lorne at Caritas.

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

Spike's intentions were definitely not noble when he offered the help Buffy against Angelus. Why did he offer to help?

…

**Review Responses**

**Gylzgurl** Yes, Lorne is one of my favorite characters too. One other character from Angel will be coming in later in the story, so keep your eyes peeled! Good job on the trivia, you were 3 for 3!

**Anna** Of course Lorne had to be alive! I like him too much to kill him. All right on the trivia too.

**LittleDrusilla** I figured that Max's fear of the Nomalies would make her afraid of Lorne. After all, he doesn't look like any kind of animal like Mole or Joshua or any of the others do and Ben did a pretty good job of getting everyone terrified of the Nomalies. And OC and Willow are just too cute to not have together! All correct on the trivia, as usual!

**General Mac** Thanks for the review!

**Big mak** You got two of the three right…good job!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Again, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! I just moved back east from LA and it took awhile to get my laptop up and connected and everything. The story's nearing the end!

**DISCLAIMER** I DO own Holden. He's my own creation and he becomes very important later on in the story. Don't own anyone else though.

…

**Chapter Twenty-One: In Which Buffy and Max Reach an Understanding**

Willow and OC found a very quiet and sullen group awaiting them. "What's going on?" Willow asked.

"Buffy just had a little talk with our new friends," Spike explained. "Gave them the life story of Sunnydale."

"Oh." Willow looked around. The transgenics sat silently, staring anywhere but each other. "How'd they take it?"

"Well," Spike mused, "I think they're pretty much scared of you, me, and Angel now."

Willow paled. "She told them everything?"

"Everything, Red."

Shame radiated from the witch as she looked at everyone. "I wish they didn't hear about that."

Spike put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "We've all done things we're not proud of."

She nodded. "Where is Buffy now?"

"She left," Max said. Standing up, she added, "I'm going to find her."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Logan asked.

Max shrugged. "We'll see."

As soon as she left, Willow perked up. "Oh! Logan, I have to talk to you! I have an idea."

Max wandered around Terminal City, searching the upper levels. Her super-soldier intuition told her she'd find the Slayer up there. Sure enough, Buffy was sitting by a window on the fourth floor, curled up and gazing over Seattle. "Hey," Max said as she approached.

Buffy turned toward her. "Oh, hi."

Without waiting to be invited, Max sat down across from her. She too stared out the window as she said, "We're more alike than you think."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, not looking at her.

"Well I had a Wanted poster made up of me once. Horrible likeness." She laughed joylessly, but got no response from the Slayer. She sighed. "I've killed people I love too, just like you killed Angel." Max looked at Buffy. "I snapped the neck of my own brother." She was quiet before continuing. "And I know what it feels like, you know."

"What what feels like?"

"To not want to be alive."

Buffy looked at the transgenic. "What?"

Max put a hand to her chest. "This. My heart beat. It makes me sick every time I hear it. I was shot when Zack, Krit, Syl, and I tried to destroy Manticore the first time. For a while, I was clinically dead. The only thing that could save me was a heart transplant, but an X5 can only get a heart from another X5. Zack shot himself in the head to donate his heart to me."

"Oh God," Buffy whispered.

"They used him as an organ donor and eventually turned him into some kind of half man, half robot thing that went after Logan. We had to send him away with a new memory and no knowledge of any of us." Max kept her hand over her heart. "Every time I hear my heart beat, I know that he's out there somewhere and I'll never see him again."

"He sacrificed himself to save you," Buffy said.

"Just like you sacrificed yourself to save Dawn?" Max turned back to the window. "Part of me wishes I were dead."

"Me too."

Max looked at Buffy and Buffy looked at her. The X5 and Slayer understood each other then. "Look, we need your help," Max said, swiftly changing the subject. "There are bad guys out there and you and your buddies may just be the ones to help."

"What kind of bad guys?"

"They're hard to explain. Logan's been doing research on them; he could tell you a lot more than I could."

Buffy stood up. "Well, let's go then." Together, they started back downstairs. "What's up with you and Logan, anyway?"

Laughing scornfully, Max just replied, "You know how you can't sleep with Angel or he'll lose his soul?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if I touch Logan, he'll die. One of Manticore's fun little tortures."

"Oh." Buffy grimaced. "That sucks."

The two were quite surprised to see Willow and Logan huddled around a laptop in a corner of the room when they returned. Logan was shaking his head. "Willow, I'm amazed. Where did you learn hacking skills like this?"

Willow grinned. "You ain't seen nothing yet," she said teasingly. "I was decrypting city council security systems when I was 16."

"It must be a magic thing then."

Willow turned from the screen to stare at Logan in mock offense. "I haven't been a witch since I was 16. That came much later." Logan just laughed. Max and Buffy glanced at each other and simultaneously cleared their throats. Willow's eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet. "Max, I'm glad you're back!" she cried.

"Why?"

Logan too looked up and grinned at her from ear to ear. "Willow thinks she's found a way to destroy the virus."

**Los Angeles**

"I'm glad you've come."

Ames White nodded obediently. "We have a problem in Seattle."

"Something you are unable to deal with yourself?"

He sat up a little straighter. "We are handling ourselves fine, sir. I have been sent only to confirm that this change in events is no threat to us."

"A noble mission. What is the problem in Seattle that you had to be sent all the way down here to deal with?"

"There is news from Terminal City."

"The transgenics?"

White gulped silently. "They have help, sir. Our surveillance has shown that five new creatures have entered Terminal City and are aiding the transgenics."

Holden, Wolfram and Hart's current liaison to the Senior Partners, leaned back in the shadows. "Five creatures. An interesting choice of words. They are not from Manticore?"

White shook his head. "No sir. They are, as you would put it, otherworldly."

Holden sat up straight in his chair. "What do you mean, White?" he asked sharply.

"Otherworldly, sir. There is a girl, but also an Old One, two vampires, and a Slayer."

It couldn't be. Holden narrowed his eyes. "Do you have proof?"

White removed an envelope from his coat pocket and laid four black and white photographs on the table. "Here is their first meeting with X5-452. The girl is a sorceress and can conjure containment fields and well as protective barriers. The demon woman has power to easily match an X5." He pointed to a blonde girl. "This is the Slayer." He removed the final photograph. "And these are the two vampires."

It was. Holden hissed angrily through clenched teeth. "Sir?" White asked nervously. Holden could be extremely dangerous when provoked and White had no interest in upsetting him.

But the man only glared coldly at the photograph White held. Menacingly, he growled, "Angelus."

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

Spike wanted to help Buffy stop Angelus because he was jealous of Angelus's relationship with Drusilla and thought he was taking Dru away from him. To which Buffy's response was to call Dru a big ho. Classic Buffy in my opinion ..grin.. Everyone got it right!

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**  
Willow's been decrypting computer systems since she was 16…when does she first mention it?

…

**Review Responses**

**Anna** The action's coming soon, don't worry!

**Gylzgurl** I'm not telling who else is coming in, but hopefully it will be a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see!

**LittleDrusilla** That's true, some of the nomalies are really weird. And don't worry…Lorne and Max only have that one tense moment, then they get to be friends too.

**Big mak** Doyle was only in the first nine episodes of the show. Then they killed him off cuz the producers thought his character was too much like Angel himself.

**Fan** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry I haven't been around for a while! I'm just bad at posting. I admit it. Anyway, Willow's protection spell translates into something like protecting the body or protecting the person or something to that effect. It is real Latin…a language which I have ZERO experience with. Oh well.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them…never did. Never will.

…

**Chapter Twenty-Two: In Which Willow Works Some Magic**

**Terminal City**

"You really think this is going to work?" Max asked as she paced around the room nervously.

Willow nodded hesitantly. "I do. From what you told me about the protein block, I think I know how to contain the virus permanently." She sat at a long industrial table with a microscope and small bowl of fine yellow powder in front of her.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Logan asked.

"This is binding powder," Willow said, indicating the bowl. "It's used to bind bad spirits mostly. I have to liquefy it, then inject it into Max's bloodstream. Hopefully, with the right incantation, it will seek out the virus strains and bind them like the protein was supposed to before."

Spike cast a doubtful eye at Buffy. The Slayer just shook her head slightly. When the process involved injections and such, she felt it better not to raise Max's panic level by bringing up Willow's past failures.

Willow took a deep breath and waved a hand slowly over the powder. It glowed softly before melting before their eyes. She retrieved a new syringe that Logan had found for her and filled it with the iridescent solution. "Max, come on over."

With one last look toward Logan, Max hesitantly walked over to sit at the table. "Roll up your sleeve," Willow commanded. The X5 did as she was told. Putting on rubber gloves, Willow picked up the syringe and disinfected a small area inside Max's elbow.

"You were lucky to find these medical supplies," Angel commented quietly to Logan. "How did you get them?"

Logan grinned. "I have my sources."

Eyes half closed, Willow placed the tip of the needle against Max's skin. Max winced just slightly at the needle slid into her arm. Willow began murmuring, "I beseech you – find your goal. Make a barrier that cannot be broken or breached. Stop the invader."

Max cried out as the liquid powder coursed through her blood. It felt like sand was pushing its way through her entire body. Willow watched as a small gold light flickered briefly in Max's eyes and retreated back into her body. "It's done!" the witch proclaimed happily.

Max glared at her. "Oh gee, that wasn't too bad!" she said sarcastically. "It felt like I was being sandblasted from the inside!"

"But think of the reward," Willow said, winking.

"How do we know if it worked?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, no offense to your talent, but my life is at stake," Logan pointed out.

"That's easy." Willow promptly picked up a small knife and microscope slide, walked over to Logan and pricked his finger.

"Hey!" he said as Willow caught a few drops of his blood on the slide.

"I'll do it myself, thanks," Max said when Willow approached her with the slide and knife.

"Now, we watch." Willow placed the slide under the microscope. "Voila! Look for yourself."

Max and Logan approached the microscope slowly, not wanting to get their hopes up. When Max looked through the lens, her heart skipped a beat and a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. "It worked!" she whispered. "Willow, you did it!" She threw herself at Willow and nearly knocked the witch to the ground with her hug.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at his blood and Max's blood mixing together. The virus was clearly visible, but had a ring of golden light completely containing it. Willow's magic really had stopped it. "Willow," he said softly. "How can I ever thank you?"

Waving a hand, Willow answered, "It's no big. I'm happy to help." She grinned as Logan and Max touched their palms together in wonder. "Oh, wait!" she suddenly said. They turned around. "There's another spell I've been working on. I figured since Terminal City is a Biohazard Zone, we should be protected somehow."

"Well, the transgenics don't need it," Max pointed out. "We're genetically immune to biohazards."

"Neither does Buffy, Angel, Spike, or Illyria. But I figured a little protection spell wouldn't hurt us mortal ones." Willow grinned. She beckoned for Logan and Original Cindy to come nearer. "_Beatus somes tutela_," she said and conjured three red sparks. The sparks flew swiftly into the mouths of Willow, Logan, and OC, making each one choke. "There," Willow croaked. "We're safe."

"Lovely," Logan replied.

"Thanks, sugar," OC said with a wink. Willow blushed.

The witch's reaction seemed to jog Max and Logan's memories. "Uh, I just remembered that I told someone that I'd help them with something," Max rambled. "I'll hook up with you guys later, ok?" Before anyone responded, she sent Logan a meaningful look and left.

The group sat in expectant silence, all eyes on Logan. He too stood up suddenly, muttering something about having things to do. Alec smirked as the blonde man left, then turned to Willow. "Those two aren't ever coming back, you know."

Willow shrugged. "I wanted to see them happy."

"They will be soon," Buffy commented.

"Perfectly happy," Angel muttered. Buffy glanced sharply at him and abruptly left the room. The vampire watched her go before leaving in the opposite direction.

Spike scoffed. "Good one, Red."

Willow blushed with shame, but Original Cindy put her arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, sugar. Whatever Buffy and Angel have going on is their business and none of it's your fault."

"I shouldn't have brought it up," Willow replied. "And I can't help them like I helped Max and Logan."

"Why, what's up with them?" OC asked.

Spike laughed ruefully, but left the explaining to Willow. "Vampires don't usually have souls. Angel got his through an ancient gypsy curse that was meant to torment him for the rest of his life. But if he feels a second of perfect happiness, he'll lose his soul and go evil again."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"That's a very bad thing."

"Well how does he feel perfect happiness?"

"Uh…" Willow struggled to find the right words.

"Perfect happiness for that ponce is when he's with Buffy, and I mean in the Biblical sense," Spike answered bitterly.

Original Cindy raised her eyebrows. "Oh. So I'm guessing they tried this once and never again?"

Willow shuddered. "Lots of dead bodies and waking demons and trying to suck the world into Hell. No, never again."

"Damn."

"Yeah." Willow looked sadly after her friend. "I wish there was something I could do for them."

Original Cindy lifted Willow's chin so that she looked into her eyes. "Just be there for them. You can do that."

Willow sighed. "Yeah. Come on, let's round up the other X5's. We need to see what Lorne can tell us."

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

Willow first mentions that she decrypted the city council's security system in the series' second episode "The Harvest." LittleDrusilla, you got it right!

**Today's Trivia Questions Are:**

1. We say yellow binding powder once in _Angel_. What were they trying to bind?

2. Willow choked once before on a little yellow spark that she'd conjured. What _Buffy_ episode was that in?

3. Who were the two demons that Angelus worked with after waking them up?

…

**Review Responses**

**Samantha** You were close. I can never remember where the break is between "Welcome to the Hellmouth" and "The Harvest," but that conversation is actually in "The Harvest."

**LittleDrusilla** You should post that story! There aren't too many Buffy/DA crossovers…you'd think there would be more, but I haven't found too many. But definitely post it! I can't stand the virus, as seen in this chapter. Max and Logan are just too cute together!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Here we go! This is the sex chapter, kids! Max and Logan have waited a _real_ long time for this, so they deserve a little bit of fun. And Alec will have his girl soon enough, don't worry. Plus Spike's romance is just something that I thought was fun. Hope you all enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them still. Sigh.

…

**Chapter Twenty-Three: In Which There Is A Lot Of Sex**

Max sat on her bed. She thought fleetingly of how nice the transgenics had managed to make Terminal City, living wise. A soft knock came at the door and she looked up. "Come in."

Logan stood at her door. "Hey."

"Hi."

He smiled and came to sit by her on the bed. "It's like a dream."

Max smirked. "I believe I've had this dream. Although it was that you could walk and we danced as opposed to…this."

Hesitantly, Logan reached out to stroke her cheek. Max closed her eyes and felt the softness of his caress. "Remind me to thank Willow for this later," she murmured.

"Max," Logan said. She opened her eyes. "We don't have any limits now. We don't have to rush or try to beat the clock here. This time it can be perfect."

She smiled. "This is perfect. Just being able to touch you. Besides," she added with a coy look. "We've been waiting long enough, don't you think?"

Logan looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

When he kissed her, the rest of the world disappeared. It was perfect happiness.

**Headquarters of the Breeding Cult**

Ames White paced through the hall. "We must do something now," he said.

"You know we cannot."

White glared at the Elder. "We have to! Holden has warned me against the interlopers. Angelus especially could prove to be a danger. He'll protect X5-452 until his end."

The old woman placed her fingertips together. "Perhaps his end should come swiftly."

'What an original idea,' White thought.  
"What is it, Brother?"

White bowed his head. "I only worry that the vampire and his friends pose a threat to us."

The Elder woman waved a dismissive hand. "Worry not, Brother. His time will come soon. Even vampires will not survive the Coming."

White looked up into her eyes. "What?"

"The Coming shall wipe out all save us."

"Demons as well?"

"Demons cannot survive. Nothing can survive."

Head bowed again, White asked, "How much time remains?"

The Elder woman smiled serenely. "Days. Only days."

**Terminal City**

Spike wandered alone through the place the transgenics called home. He wasn't impressed. His crypt in Sunnydale had been nicer than this before Buffy had gone and gotten it swallowed by the Hellmouth.

Okay, so maybe it had actually been him who'd done the swallowing, but still.

He was so busy trying to drive thoughts of Buffy and Angel, her knight in bloody shining armor, that he didn't see the X5 until he bumped into her. "Hey," she said coyly.

"You're one of the test tube siblings, aren't you?" Spike asked, writing off tact much in Cordelia Chase fashion.

"Mm-hmm," the blond purred. "I'm Jondy."

"Jondy, hmm? What kind of name is that?"

She shrugged. "I was only a little girl when I made it up. What's your name?"

"Spike." The vampire immediately realized the irony of this.

Jondy smiled. "Well Spike, I think your name is kind of sexy. You're a vampire, aren't you?"

Spike blinked, taken aback. "Uh, yeah."

Within seconds, Jondy had the vampire pinned to the wall and started kissing his neck. "Maybe there's a reason for your name," she murmured. "Let me find out. I want to learn all about vampires."

For a moment, Spike froze. What was he supposed to do with this genetically perfect creature molesting him against a wall? He wasn't sure that he'd heard her right. "Uh, what, love?"

Jondy pulled away to stare into intensely with ice blue eyes. For a disturbing second, she reminded him of a blonde Illyria. "Don't you want to?" she asked, honey dripping from her voice.

Did he want to? Good question. His body said yes, he definitely wanted to, but he was in love with Buffy. Wasn't he? "Oh come on," she continued. "Let me show you what you've been missing all this time. There's nothing like an X5."

There was nothing like a Slayer either. He was in love with Buffy, but Jondy make him feel like a real man again. Buffy was obviously in love with Angel still. That much he could admit to himself. And Jondy was ready and willing. Sighing, he said. "Lead the way, love." He let her lead him back to her bedroom and forced the other blond from his mind.

**Elsewhere in Terminal City**

Willow looked at the three transgenics before her. The only ones willing to talk about their experiences with Manticore were the '09 escapees and two were glaringly absent. Jace and Zane looked at Alec, who was more preoccupied with trying to annoy Illyria and wasn't paying attention. Lorne waited patiently. "Where's Jondy?" Willow asked.

Jace and Zane looked at each other uncomfortably. "She isn't here," Jace replied.

"I can see that," Willow said irritably. "Where is she?"

"She's…" Zane began.

"She's otherwise occupied," Alec filled in with a smirk.

"What does that mean?"

"Willow, there's something you need to know about us," Jace said slowly. "We all have feline DNA."

Willow blinked. "So?"

"So we're all prone to the same things that cats are."

Willow shook her head. "Not really understanding here."

Jace sighed. "We go into heat, Willow, just like cats do. Jondy is in heat right now."

"O-oh."

Alec laughed outright. "So the little one is either locked in a closet somewhere or she's giving in to her urges, shall we say."

Willow blushed. "Oh. I see."

"And we all know where Max is," Alec added.

"Yes Alec, thank you." Willow's face turned an even deeper red.

"Sounds like we should do this some other time, sweetie," Lorne said. "Some time when the children aren't giving in to their urges?"

"Yeah, good idea. Thanks Lorne." Willow immediately rushed off. She was beyond embarrassed. Being a witch was hard sometimes, as she'd experienced first hand. But all the temptation and power and darkness that she had to avoid was nothing compared to the idea of going into heat. Willow thanked every deity she knew of for that.

…

**The Answers to the Last Trivia Questions**

1. Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley used yellow binding powder to control an Ethros demon that was possessing a young boy in "I've Got You Under My Skin" in season one.

2. Willow choked on a spark (part of a guiding spell) that went wrong due to the haunted house in "Fear, Itself," season four.

3. Angelus didn't wake up the Judge, but he did work with him. Angelus _did_ manage to wake up Acathla, even though Buffy stopped him before he sucked the world into hell.

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

Max mentions a dream she had in which Logan could walk. When did she have this dream and why was she sleeping to begin with (since we all know our little transgenic hardly ever sleeps)?

…

**Review Responses**

**LittleDrusilla** As soon as I decided to write a Buffy/DA crossover, I knew that I had to find a way to put OC and Willow together. It's just too perfect _not_ to have them together!

**Devilus** Good job! Thanks for the review!

**Samantha** I'm counting Acathla, just because Angelus did wake him up even if the world didn't get sucked into Hell. "Fear, Itself" was right. You should at least watch the first season of Angel…seasons one and two are pretty good, then it got a little weird for awhile. I started watching it again in season five just for Spike and it wasn't too bad then either.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Okay. I know in Before the Dark (DA novel), Max and Seth meet up and she actually watches him die. While I enjoy the book, I think it works better if she finds out from Lorne that he didn't make it after the escape. The song Max sings to find out about Brin is "My City of Ruin" by Bruce Springstein. I feel like Brin probably died in the DNA lab explosion, since you never hear anything about her again.

And Alec finally gets a girl!

**DISCLAIMER** Not mine. Nope.

…

**Chapter Twenty-Four: In Which Lorne Learns the Truth**

**Max's Bedroom**

Max lay in Logan's arms. She grinned, for never sleeping had finally come in handy. Manticore had gotten something right.

Logan noticed the amused look on her face and had to smile. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of how useful that shark DNA has turned out to be. I suppose Manticore wasn't _all _bad after all."

Logan laughed. "No, I suppose not." He kissed her head pillowed on his shoulder. "I love you, you know."

She craned her neck to look up at him. "So you keep telling me," she teased. "I love you too."

They lay in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Max said, "Everything is working out pretty good."

Logan smiled and nodded. "You're right. The virus is gone and you've found some of your siblings."

"Not all of them, though," Max said sadly.

"We'll find the others, Max. Krit and Syl aren't that far away and the others, well I'm sure we could track them down."

"Yeah."

There was something in Max's voice that wasn't very convincing. "Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah. I just wish I could see my other sister again."

"Other sister?"

Max nodded. "Lucy. She wasn't my Manticore sister, but she felt like a sister to me."

"Oh." Logan snuggled closer to his lover. "The girl whose family took you in?"

Max nodded. "She was so good to me and I just left her. I so wished I could have taken her with me."

Logan held Max tight reassuringly. "Maybe one day you'll find her again."

Max sighed and resolved to be happy in the moment she had. Logan was right here, next to her, and she wasn't going to waste any more time. "Maybe," she said before leaning up to kiss Logan again.

**Terminal City**

It was two days before Jondy was in any state for the meeting with Lorne and Logan didn't come out of Max's room much during that time either. Willow and Original Cindy seemed blissfully happy. Buffy and Angel had taken to ignoring each other and once Spike had emerged from his tryst with Jondy, the two didn't seem to bother him nearly as much. The most interesting and amusing development, however, was the bizarre relationship that seemed to have sprung up between Alec and Illyria.

Illyria had been given free roam of Terminal City. The transgenics realized that, while she was more powerful than they were, she had no reason to attack unless provoked. Naturally, Alec took any opportunity to do just that.

"Hey Blue, where you going?" he called after her as she walked down the hall.

"You follow me again?"

"Everywhere, sweetie." Alec grinned.

Illyria turned to stare him down. He stared back, unfazed. "Why do you follow me?"

Alec shrugged. "Got nothing better to do."

She looked him up and down. "Your body is warm."

"So it is. Built that way, you know."

She cocked her head at him. "Do you lust after this body I chose? Wesley loved this body." She lowered her eyes. "It is strange that I miss him."

Alec took a hesitant step toward her. "Why?"

"I was Lord over all creatures. Ever since I chose this body, strange things have been playing with my mind."

He took another step. "Like what?"

"Wesley's death caused me grief. I have never felt grief before. And this world here, the pain and sorrow do not bring me joy as they once would have." She fixed her eyes on Alec. "If I had been at full power, I would have ripped your head from your body for jesting so. But now I do not even desire that."

"Lucky for me," he commented. He was standing next to her now. "I like you this way, if it helps."

"You do want this body then."

Alec blushed and shrugged. "Can you blame me?"

Illyria kept a wary eye on the X5 as he slowly put his arms around her. "I should not let you come near me," she murmured softly.

"I won't hurt you," Alec replied. He grinned. "I promise."

"Hey Alec! Where are you?"

Startled, Alec stepped away and sighed. "What do you want, Max?" he called back in annoyance.

Max came around the corner, smiling happily. "Willow and Lorne want all of us in the front room. They want to do the singing thing now."

"Okay, fine." Max grinned at his reply and turned on her heels to go back toward the front room. "I liked her better before Willow cured the virus," he grumbled.

When he arrived, Lorne, Willow, Buffy, Angel, Max, Jondy, Jace, and Zane were assembled waiting for him. "Nice of you to show," Buffy replied. Alec shrugged and fell into line at the far end.

"How do you want to do this?" Max asked.

"I have to do you each individually," Lorne replied. "Just start at the end of the line and sing something."

"Sing?" Zane asked doubtfully.

"That's right, Golden Boy. I can only see into that heart of yours if you sing."

Zane looked distinctly uncomfortable at his place in the middle of the line. Jace was first. When Lorne stopped before her, she asked, "Sing anything?"

"Anything you want, honey."

"Okay." Jace sang a soft lullaby. "La la lu, la la lu, oh my little starsweeper. I'll sweep the stardust for you."

Lorne smiled. "Do you sing that to your baby?"

Jace nodded. "I heard it in a Pre-Pulse movie down in Mexico. What did you see?"

"I saw you watching that little one grow up to be a big strong boy. Whatever is coming, my dear, you both make it through."

A smile broke out on the woman's face. "Thank you," she said.

"Anything about Manticore?" Buffy asked.

Lorne shook his head. "This one was a good little soldier. She didn't leave with the others. She never went poking her nose into things that the boss upstairs wouldn't like. Nothing on the demon parts of them."

Buffy sighed in frustration. Lorne moved on to Jondy. "Feel better today, sweetheart?"

Jondy blushed deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine." She immediately started singing a faster song. Lorne took a much longer time before responding.

"This one saw something," he finally said.

Jondy's eyes grew wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to!"

"Shh, there darling." Lorne put a hand on her shoulder. "They can't punish you."

"Jondy," Max asked. "What is he talking about?"

"I don't really remember it clearly," the X5 said softly.

"Ah, but I saw it clearly," Lorne said. "You saw them working didn't you?" Jondy nodded. "Saw them actually making the genetic code that you came from." He turned to Buffy and Willow. "Old Ones. The Manticore technicians had a sarcophagus of an Old One. They used it to bind the foreign DNA together."

"An Old One?" Willow asked. "Like, what Illyria is?"

"Like what Illyria used to be," Lorne corrected. "You see, human and animal DNA will mix if you even out the number of chromosomes. Demon DNA is wholly different. Its inherent supernatural power destroys any other it comes in contact with. That's what happens if possession is left too long or when a human is turned."

"The Old One's DNA tames the demon DNA," Angel said, suddenly understanding. "It makes it malleable. But how do they tame DNA that powerful so that the transgenics didn't become manifestations of the Old Ones?"

"The Nomalies!" Max said abruptly. All heads turned to her. "They were earlier versions of us," Max replied softly. "They didn't come out right. They looked…like demons."

"I don't know how they ultimately fixed the human genetic code to win out, but it sounds like the first few experiments weren't such a success," Lorne finished. "Angelface, these kids are even more powerful than you thought. If they were made from Old Ones, they may have access to some of those powers."

"That's the next step, Lorne," Angel said. "Do you think there's anything else we can learn?"

Lorne shrugged and moved on to Zane, looking at him expectantly. Zane hastily belted out the beginning of Happy Birthday. Max looked at him. "How did you know Happy Birthday? We don't have birthdays, remember?"

Zane's face went red. "I have lived with normal people for over ten years, Maxie."

But Lorne looked at him sadly. "You had a brother called Seth."

Zane, Max, Jace, and Jondy all sobered and nodded slowly. "What about Seth?" Zane asked. "He was my partner in the escape. We got separated. I never found out what happened to him."

With a sigh, Lorne laid a hand on Zane's shoulder. "I hate to be the bearer of sad news, Zane. Seth is dead. I'm sorry."

The room fell silent as the four siblings tried to digest the bad news. Max's thoughts drifted back to a moment long ago in the woods – the death of another brother. "He's in the Good Place," she said miserably.

"With Jack and Eva," Jondy added, sniffling.

Max looked sadly at her sister. "And Tinga and Ben. And Brin…I'm not sure she ever made it out of Manticore." She looked to Lorne. "Can you tell me? If I sing, can you tell me if Brin ever made it out?"

Lorne looked at Max and nodded. "Of course, darling."

"There's a blood red circle on the cold dark ground and the rain is falling down. The church door's blown open – I can hear the organ song, but the congregation's gone." The others listened silently to Max's mournful song.

"She never made it, Max. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Max blinked back a tear. "I'd rather have that than have her trying to kill me."

"She's the one you had to turn in, isn't she?" Buffy asked. "To save her life?"

But before Max could answer, Lorne cried out. "Oh God!" he yelled. Angel, Max, and Willow rushed to his side.

"Lorne, what is it?" Angel asked.

"They're coming! Angel, they're coming!"

Max's eyes opened wide. "White! The Breeding Cult is on its way!"

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

Max dreams about dancing with Logan after she passes out as she's transfusing him in "Blah Blah Woof Woof." LittleDrusilla and Samantha both got it right!

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

What "Pre-Pulse" movie is the lullaby that Jace sings from? (Hint: it's a Disney movie).

…

**Review Responses**

**Samantha** That's right. And I'm glad you like the way the story's going…I know that there are few ML fans out there, but I gave Alec someone, so I figure it's okay, lol.

**LittleDrusilla** I agree. Ames definitely is a good villain. I've recently become addicted to _Smallville_ and Martin Cummings (White) plays a villain in that too. Hmmm…typecast?


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Just btw, in the last chapter, "My City of Ruin" that Max sings is the theme song to my X-Men fic "From the Ashes" and the song that Jace sings is the theme song to my Passions fic "Unbreakable Love." (sniff) Poor Timmy. Sorry this chapter's a little shorter. I'll update soon!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them. Never will.

…

**Chapter Twenty-Five: In Which The Truth About the Coming is Revealed**

Max and Alec led Buffy and Angel down the corridor. "What exactly are we dealing with again?" Buffy asked as she examined the battle-axe that Angel had managed to turn up for her.

"These guys, they're stronger than I am."

"Oh good. That helps."

"They keep talking about the Second Coming. It's some horrible event that will wipe out all life on the planet except these guys. Each father passes the test down to his son, each mother to daughter."

"What does this test entail exactly?" Angel asked.

Max shrugged. "I accidentally went through it. It has to do with poisoning the child with a snake and if they survive, they're worthy of the cult."

"Another snake cult!" Buffy said. "I hate those."

Max slowed and turned to look at her. "Huh?"

Buffy shrugged. "Snake demons, snake cults, I've seen far too many."

"Oh." Max turned and started down the corridor again.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked.

Max stopped at a doorway that led to a platform overlooking the main hall at the front of Terminal City. Buffy gasped as she looked down. Willow, Spike, Illyria, Logan, and Original Cindy stood below. Behind them, Max's siblings and the entire population of Terminal City had massed behind them. "We're going to war," Max said.

**Seattle Streets**

Holden led the Familiars to the gates of Terminal City. "Brothers and Sisters!" he called. "Here is the stronghold of the enemy! Take it!"

For a moment, the Familiars stared at the man before them. "Sir, we have no reason to fight the transgenics," a Sister said.

Holden turned his fiery gaze on her. "They are a threat to you!"

"There is no threat to us," the Elder Woman said. "The Coming will wipe out all life other than the Familiars. It is unavoidable."

"Insolent hag!" Holden spat. "Wolfram and Hart has put in hard work to ensure your survival! Your pathetic little cult would be nowhere without our protection and resources!"

White narrowed his eyes menacingly. From his place beside the Elder Woman, he growled, "We no longer need Wolfram and Hart. The Coming is in a matter of moments. Not even you will survive it." He grinned coldly. Holden opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

"Looks like you're on your own," remarked a voice behind him.

Holden spun around. "Angelus," he hissed. "You are supposed to be dead!"

Angel shrugged from the darkened doorway that he'd taken refuge in from the sun. "I am dead." He hoped that his exchange with Holden would give Max, Buffy, and the others time enough to assemble and move against the Familiars. "So you're the newest liaison to the Senior Partners, huh?"

"You do not scare me."

"Really? Well, you didn't see what I did to Marcus Hamilton. And Eve!" Angel laughed. "Eve was a joke." He enjoyed the swift nervous look that flitted across Holden's face as his features shifted and yellow eyes and fangs glinted from the shadows. "I wonder if you're any better?"

"The Senior Partners will step up their pursuit of you, Angelus, now that they know you're alive."

"I'm not alive. I'm dead, remember?"

Behind Holden, a Familiar laughed softly. "You will pay for that," the furious lawyer fumed.

"I think not," White said evenly. "Look."

"The Coming!" the Familiars cried. All eyes turned to the sky as the moon slowly slid across the sun, plunging Seattle into darkness.

Chanting rose up from the mass of robed Familiars assembled. "The Coming is upon us!" "We are saved!" "Let the Chosen Ones live on!"

But Angel's attention was turned fully to Holden, who was grinning sadistically. His skin seemed almost liquid as his skin faded to a sickly looking yellow. White's face fell in fear as comprehension dawned on him. "We've been tricked. This is no Coming!" he whispered. He screamed, "It's a trap! We have to get out of here!"

"Oh God," Angel whispered.

**Terminal City Gates**

Buffy came to a screeching halt as she, Max, and Alec led the transgenic army from Terminal City. "Dammit! Don't do that!" Max yelled.

Buffy didn't reply. Sensing something was wrong, Willow left her place and made her way to the head of the column. "What is it Buffy? What's going on?"

The Slayer just stared at the spectacle in front of her. She saw Angel and the Familiars all gaping in shock at the events taking place. Willow followed her gaze and gasped in horror. "Oh no!" Max cried. "It's the Coming!" Murmurs and fearful whispers rippled through the ranks.

"It's not the Coming," Willow said, terror edging into her voice.

"Then what the Hell is it?" Alec asked.

It was Buffy who answered him. "It's an Ascension."

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

"La La Lu" is from _Lady and the Tramp_. Darling sings it to her baby as Lady's watching her rock him from the doorway. Gylzgurl got it right.

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

Buffy complains about snake cults. How many snake demons and/or snake cults has she actually faced over the years?

…

**Review Responses**

**Gylzgurl** Yep, good job! I heart that movie. Hehe, who am I kidding, I heart all Disney movies!

**Xephon** Yeah, Buffy was annoying in that chapter. But she sees killing Max as the only way she can get home and doesn't really care about much else at that point.

**LittleDrusilla** _Smallville_'s good, but it's no _Buffy_. Although there are a lot of characters from _Dark Angel _that show up randomly. Along with White, Hannah, Sung, and Alec have all been on the show, Alec for a whole season. And nope, not _Treasure Planet_, but _Lady and the Tramp_. Good guess tho!

**Samantha** Yeah, I agree. I love Alec and wholeheartedly think that he should have a little love in his life, which is why I gave him Illyria, but not from Max. Max and Logan are meant to be together. End of story.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** We're getting closer to the battle! It'll be next chapter, I promise. Wow…this story's winding down. I've been posting for over a year, so that would probably make sense, lol.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone cept Holden.

…

**Chapter TwentySix: In Which the Transgenics Prepare for Battle**

"What's an Ascension?" Max asked fearfully.

Angel came rushing back to where the army had halted. "Buffy!" he called.

"I know! I see it!" She hurried to meet Angel away from the transgenics. "Angel, what are we going to do? We can't fight this."

"Yes we can, Buffy. We've done it before."

Buffy looked at him incredulously. "Yeah, but if I remember right, we had a army armed with flamethrowers and a whole lot of dynamite!"

Angel looked behind her. "We have an army here, too. Just no dynamite."

Sighing, Buffy turned around. "We need a quick meeting. Now."

"Holden is going to tear up the city if we don't do something!" Angel looked over his shoulder, where screams came from the streets. "I don't think the Familiars are that big of a threat anymore."

Buffy turned around and flashed the command signals that Max had taught her. Max, Alec, and Willow came to her side. "Will," Buffy began. "We need a binding spell. It doesn't have to contain it, just slow it down."

"What kind of demon is it?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. That's not important. We'll find something that'll stop it."

"What is it?" Max asked, exasperated.

"You remember how I told you that you're all made up of demons?" Buffy asked. Max nodded. Buffy pointed to what used to be Holden. "That is what a pure demon looks like."

Max's eyes opened just a little wider. "Oh."

Angel was quietly studying Max, Alec, and the rest of the army. "Buffy, we need the Old Ones."

"What are you talking about?"

He took Buffy's hand and put it to Max's forehead. "You can feel it," he whispered. "It's in there."

It was there – a faint humming, just under Max's skin. "That's it," she said softly.

"What are any of you talking about?" Alec asked.

"That's why the Watcher's Council didn't want you escaping. That's why they sent me to kill Max. They've finally achieved what they wanted. They've harnessed the power of the underworld."

Buffy turned her attention to Willow. "Will, I changed my mind. We don't need a containment spell."

"Are you sure?" Willow looked warily at the demon that was busy consuming most of the Breeding Cult.

Buffy nodded. "I need you to, just for now, restore Illyria to her full power."

"No!" Angel cried. "Buffy, Fred's body can't take that!"

"She's the only one who can lead them! Only another Old One can make them into what they truly are." Buffy looked desperately back at the army. "Angel, it's the only way."

Sadly, Angel conceded and nodded. "Illyria!" he called.

"Wait, what's going to happen to her?" Alec asked fearfully.

"Willow will restore her full powers," Buffy explained. "An Old One at full power should be able to awaken the Old One's DNA in all of you. Then, once the battle is over, hopefully we'll be able to drain her again to a safer level."

Illyria approached Willow cautiously. Alec looked at her, his face pained. "What if you can't?"

Buffy put a hand on Alec's shoulder. "Have faith in this."

He cocked an eyebrow. "This is way over my head."

Willow broke up their conversation. "It's time."

"Okay." Without another word, Buffy sent Max and Alec to join the mass of transgenics. Once she'd led Spike, Original Cindy, Lorne, and Logan away, she gave Willow the all-clear sign.

The redhead's eyes clouded and darkened to black. Illyria's body convulsed just slightly and, encircled by crackling blue light, lifted off the ground. A bright fire burned in her eyes before she dropped the ground and Willow fell unconscious. Illyria looked at her hands in wonder. "I feel the power again," she said.

Angel approached her. "You know what to do."

She looked at him, in the same sharp manner she'd always had, and nodded. Spreading her arms, the immensely powerful demon woman called out to the sky in strange tongues. The transgenics watched her in awe, as electricity suddenly coursed through the veins. Strength beyond that which they had ever known energized ever fiber of their beings.

"They're ready," Illyria said finally. Buffy and Angel nodded.

Buffy turned to Angel. "You and Spike preoccupy him. See if you can get him to tire or something. The rest of us will back you up." The two vampires nodded and left. "Original Cindy!" she called.

"What's wrong with her?" OC cried, as she knelt next to Willow.

"The power of the spell drained most of her power. I need you to stay here and watch over her," Buffy said forcefully. "You got that?"

"Anything for her."

Buffy smiled. "Good. Logan, I need you to round up any surviving Familiars and get them out of here. Every time he eats, he gets stronger."

"Got it." Logan was gone in a flash, his exoskeleton carrying him toward the streets of slaughter in front of Terminal City.

The Slayer joined Illyria, as she surveyed her army. "Listen up!" Buffy called. "You all have to power. You know it. Now is the time to use it!"

"Let's bring this bitch down!" Max called back. She turned around, sliding back into the role of Terminal City commander. "Children of Manticore!" she shouted. "This is what we were built to do! It's big and scary, sure. But there's one of him and hundreds of us! Move out!"

Buffy, Illyria, and Max led the massive army from Terminal City out toward the demon awaiting them.

…

**The Answer to the Last Trivia Question**

Buffy has faced a grand total of five snake demons/cults. In Season Two, she faces Machida and his followers in _Reptile Boy_. In Three, she faces Larconis in _Band Candy_ and of course the Mayor in _Graduation Day Part Two_. She faces Glory's snake demon in _Shadow_ in Season Five and finally the snake/worm that Anya creates as part of a wish in _Beneath You_ in Season Seven. I guess it's safe to say that Buffy, like Dark Angel, is trying to tell us that snakes are bad.

**No Trivia Question Today**

…

**Review Responses**

**Gylzgurl** You're right on all three! Good job. I love almost all Disney movies, but _The Little Mermaid_ is my favorite. _Lady and the Tramp_ is right up there too with _Robin Hood_, _Bambi_, and _Lilo and Stitch_.

**Anna** You were right on the four. I wasn't counting the snakes in _I Only Have Eyes For You_ or Willow and the snake in _Bargaining_, because those aren't really demons. They're just part of spells.

**LittleDrusilla** Yeah, I like writing Holden and Angel. Snarky Angel is so much fun!

**Samantha** I actually wasn't planning on making it an Ascention, but when I got up to the face-off, it just felt like a cool idea. I'm glad you like it!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Only two more chapters after this, then a theme song and it's done! Thanks for bearing with me all this time. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm sorry I've been awful about posting, but things at work have been hectic and it's just now winding down. I also won't be posting anything for a couple days because I'm moving into my apartment tomorrow and will be pretty busy.

**DISCLAIMER** Not mine. Won't ever be mine.

…

**Chapter TwentySeven: In Which a Battle is Won and Angel Gets His Reward**

"Jace, pull back!" Max called. Her sister, cradling a broken and bloodied arm, heeded the order and retreated back into the safety of Terminal City. Max looked around desperately. Logan was only able to save a handful of Familiars. Spike was lying in the street, knocked out by a flick of the demon's claw. She'd assigned Jondy to evacuate the wounded transgenics, which included Alec, Mole, and now Jace. "Buffy, this isn't working!"

Buffy's heart had long been sinking. Illyria had managed to slow the beast down, but although she was at full power, she was still trapped in a human body. Angel made his way to her side. "Angel, we have to retreat. We can't win this."

"If we retreat, Holden will decimate Seattle. You know that."

"What other choice do we have?" Max asked. "We're dying!"

"No!" Buffy cried. "We are not dying!" Max looked into the Slayer's eyes and understood what Buffy felt. She felt it too. She wanted to get out of this battle alive.

"The damage we're inflicting to his body isn't doing enough to stop him." Angel said.

"So what do we do?"

"We have to get close enough to it to destroy its brain. Its head."

"Excuse me?" Max looked at Angel. "Destroy its head? Being that close means it could eat us."

Buffy laughed. "Max, it could eat us either way."

Max glared. "Get me a long enough chain and I can tie his head down," she said.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"On it."

"Max, I need you to pull the wounded and the other transgenics back to Terminal City. Have Illyria lead the retreat." Max nodded and ran off. Buffy took a deep breath and steeled herself against the final stage of the battle.

Angel returned with a chain, which Buffy had no idea where he found, and Max took off with it in a flash. Around and around Holden she ran, so fast that Buffy and Angel could hardly see her. "What was that?" Buffy asked when the X5 had successfully restrained the demon.

Max shrugged. "Cheetah DNA?"

Buffy and Angel laughed. Angel tossed the battle-axe to Max. "Here. Take this." At her disdainful look, he added, "It's a battle-axe."

"I know what it is, thanks. I was in boot camp from age three." Max raised an eyebrow. "What will you two use?"

Angel's face contorted and reemerged with yellow eyes, brow ridges, and fangs. "I'm all set."

She shrugged and turned to Buffy. "You?"

Buffy picked up a shattered support beam. "I work best with wood," she quipped with a grin.

Max looked back and forth at the vampire and the Slayer. "Let's go kick its ass, then."

They moved as a unit – the girl genetically enhanced to kill, the girl destined to kill, and the man who killed by nature. Together they hacked and slashed at the beast's head, furiously dodging snapping jaws and slashing claws. Blood spurted, spraying the three from head to toe. Soon, the creature was dead.

Max dropped the battle-axe and it clattered to the ground loudly. "We did it," she said quietly.

Nodding, Buffy came up beside her. "We did."

"I've never killed anything like that before," Max said.

"First time for everything," Angel said.

Panting, Max looked over at Buffy, then at Angel. "We're both out of breath. Why aren't you?"

"I don't breathe."

Max thought about that for a minute. "That's not fair."

The transgenics began to file out of Terminal City again. A collective cheer rang out over the crowd when they saw the demon slumped on the ground. Logan rushed to hug Max. "You're okay!"

"Ew, Logan, don't hug me!" Max said, pushing him away. Seeing his hurt look, she pointed down at herself. "I'm covered in demon blood."

He gave her a look before gathering her in his arms and kissing her. Buffy and Angel joined them and the four slowly made their way back to Terminal City. Buffy's heart plummeted when she saw the damage that the battle had inflicted.

Willow was awake, lying woozily in Original Cindy's arms. One of Max's siblings was having her arm bound. Scores of transgenics lay wounded and Buffy knew that not all of them had made it. Alec, sporting a bloody bandage around his head, knelt on the ground, cradling Illyria's spasming body. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he cried.

"We're losing her, Buffy," Angel said.

Alec choked back a sob. "Not again," he whispered.

"_Adficio_," came a weak voice. Illyria's body was once again engulfed in light. The spasms ceased, but the demon fell still in Alec's lap. "She's fine," Willow assured him faintly. "Once she wakes up, she'll be the same as before."

Alec looked at the witch lying exhausted on the ground. "Thank you," he said simply. Willow nodded and gave him a small smile.

Suddenly, Buffy cried, "Angel, look out!" and pushed him into the safety of the shadows.

Overhead, the eclipse had broken and sunlight illuminated the battlefield. Buffy shielded her eyes as the light got brighter and brighter and seemed to near the ground. She heard Angel gasp behind her as a shimmering light began to take shape.

"Doyle?"

A ghostly figure smiled. "Hey there Angel. Miss me?"

"What's going on?" Jace asked, sporting a makeshift cast on her arm.

"I've been sent by the Powers that Be," Doyle said with a grin.

"That line sounds familiar," Angel said, smiling.

"You can come out in this sunlight, Bud," Doyle said. "It won't hurt you."

Hesitantly, Angel approached his spectral friend. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, since you signed away your right to becoming human, the Powers have been doing some thinking," Doyle explained. "You're a hero, after all. They can't just let you keep doing these things with no reward."

"So I didn't sign away the prophecy after all?" Angel asked, daring to be hopeful.

Doyle shook his head. "Sorry Bud, it doesn't work that way. But I've been sent to give you a gift that may be just as good." Reaching out, he touched Angel's forehead. Angel's eyes flashed.

Amazed, Angel stuttered, "You didn't…how could…?"

"That's right, Angel. That soul of yours is permanent now. No more curse." Doyle grinned. "It's the Powers' last gift to you."

Max watched the exchange with rare tears in her eyes. Willow, who had woken up shortly before the battle had been decided, was crying tears of happiness. "Thank you, Doyle," Angel said.

The Irish ghost shrugged. "No problem. Good job on that demon," he added.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you around," Doyle said, before fading back into a bright spot in the clouds.

Buffy looked to Angel, not believe what she'd heard. "Angel? Did he just…?"

Her words were cut off by Angel's kiss. Vaguely, she heard the transgenics cheering behind her.

…

**Today's Trivia Question Is:**

Why does Doyle's line, "I've been sent by the Powers that Be" sound familiar to Angel?

…

**Review Responses**

**Anna** I'm glad you liked the twist. This chapter is the last one before things really come to a close. Thanks for reviewing!

**General Mac** Coming right up!

**LittleDrusilla** Oh yeah. Fifth season Angel and Spike were great! It's really the only thing that kept that season alive for me. Oh, and Illyria. Love her too.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** One quick thing…Buffy and the others have been the DA time period for a year now. They got there just as season two was beginning (when Max lets everyone out) and now it's post-battle, which is way post-end of season two. So that's why they turn the Time Turner 17 times to go back as opposed to 16 times to get there. Also, when Dawn says she's only been gone a week, it really means she's been gone a year and a week.

There also will be an **epilogue** to this story, coming soon!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them. Unfortunately. If I did, I'd be much richer than I am.

…

**Chapter TwentyEight: In Which New Friends Say Goodbye**

Max watched Buffy and Angel fondly. Their happiness felt like the last piece to a perfect puzzle. Softly, she heard Zane come up behind her. "Is this the end, Maxie?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

Zane nodded toward the battlefield. "What about White and the Breeding Cult and the Coming?"

"There was no Coming. That Holden guy made it all up."

"They were still a cult, though," Alec said. "They had that whole snake ritual. What was that?"

Max shrugged. "Beats me. But it looks like humanity doesn't have to worry about them anymore."

Original Cindy led a shaky Willow over to where Max stood. "Especially since that demon had White and all his cronies for supper," OC added, smirking. Max laughed.

"What about us?"

Max turned around to see Jem behind her – the X5 whose baby Normal had delivered during the Breeding Cult's siege on Terminal City. Jem and the baby had stayed barricaded in the City with little Max. Jace and Jem had bonded over being two of the only X5s with small children in the group and Max had been entrusted to her. "What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Are we safe now too? From humanity, I mean."

Turning her eyes once more to the sunlit battlefield, Max only said, "I don't know."

**Wyoming Forest**

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Logan asked.

"Our work here is done," Buffy said sadly. Max, Logan, Alec, Original Cindy, and Jondy had all accompanied them to the place they'd arrived – the place they would now leave.

"It's not really," Max said. "I'm still alive and kicking it."

Buffy shrugged. "I guess the Watcher's Council will just have to deal with that."

Max grinned at the Slayer. "You were a big help," she said nonchalantly, studying her sparkling engagement ring that had once belonged to Logan's mother. "Thanks."

Buffy shrugged. "No big." Cocking an eyebrow, she added, "Good luck, you two. Congrats on the whole wedding thing."

Logan grinned. "Thanks. Good luck getting home."

Buffy nodded. She took out the Time Turner and put it around her head. "Will?"

But Willow hung back. "I'm not going back, Buffy."

"What?"

Tears forming in her eyes, Willow shook her head. "There's nothing for me back there. Tara was the only woman I ever cared about before. Without her, I felt like there was a whole part of me gone. I can't ever bring her back. But here, with Original Cindy, I'm starting to feel like me again. I can't leave her."

Buffy looked to where OC was standing a little way off and nodded. "I'll miss you, Will. Take care of Lorne in Terminal City. You never know what will happen to him there."

"Hey!" Lorne protested. Willow laughed through her tears and nodded.

Spike and Illyria had already made it clear that they weren't intending on returning to 2004. Jondy and Alec stood with them, watching as now only Buffy and Angel prepared to return to their real time.

"Look for me in a little while, okay?" Buffy said.

"Where should I look?"

Buffy looked at Angel, smiling happily. "Los Angeles."

Willow sniffed. "Can do."

The two embraced, hugging each other for dear life. "Oh Buffy, I'm sorry I'm abandoning you!" Willow cried.

"You have to be where you're happiest! I only want you to be happy. And if happiness is here, then I'll come back and look for you when I'm forty." Buffy grimaced at that and Willow laughed.

In a small voice, Willow asked, "Explain this to Xander? And Dawn?"

Buffy nodded. Then, softly, she started to sing. "What can't we face if we're together?"

Willow joined in. "What's in this place that we can't weather? Apocalypse, we've all been there. The same old trips, why should we care?" They laughed sadly together. They didn't notice Lorne's head perk up and tears sparkle in his red eyes.

"Let me rest in peace," Spike sang softly behind them. Buffy walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Goodbye, Spike."

Spike didn't say goodbye in return. Lorne, however, did walk over to Buffy and hug her goodbye. "Have a good life," he said. He looked at her with intense sorrow. She gazed back curiously before picking up the Time Turner from around her neck.

"Ready Angel?" she asked. He nodded and took her hand. She turned the hourglass backward 17 times for 17 years and the friends they had made disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

**Los Angeles 2004**

"Buffy?" Dawn ran to hug her sister as she approached Xander's LA apartment. "Buffy, you're back!"

"Hey!" Buffy hugged her sister tight. She immediately knew that she'd made the right choice to return.

"You're done with your mission already?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Buffy thought for a minute. "Why, how long have we been gone?"

Dawn answered, "Only a week and a half. Where did you go? What happened?"

Buffy looked at Angel. "It's a long story. Why don't we go inside?"

Dawn shrugged. "Okay." She craned her neck to look around Buffy and Angel. "Where're Willow and Spike?"

Tears stung Buffy's eyes, but she didn't cry. "We'll see them soon."

Dawn seemed to accept that. Buffy dreaded telling her how far away "soon" was. Begrudgingly, Xander invited Angel inside. Buffy stood alone on the stoop for a few minutes, finding a deep sense of peace in the beauty of the Pre-Pulse world. Then, heeding her sister's impatient calls, turned and walked inside.

…

**The Answer To The Last Trivia Question**

Doyle tells Angel that he's "been sent by the Powers That Be" the first time he breaks into Angel's apartment in the series premiere of _Angel_.

**The LAST Trivia Question Is:**

This is an easy one. What is the importance to the lines that Buffy, Willow, and Spike sing as they're saying goodbye?

…

**Review Responses**

**General Mac** As you wish!

**Anna** Yep, very good! And I had to get rid of the curse in order to get Buffy and Angel together. ..grin..

**Gylzgurl** I loved Doyle too. I cry during Hero every single time I watch it. ..sniff.. And it's actually something that Doyle says to Angel, not Whistler. But good guess anyway!

**Samantha** That's right! Bye bye curse! Yeah, I watched seasons one and two, then season five because Spike was on it.


	29. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is the end! Thank you to all of you who've read this. I'm not doing theme songs anymore, due to Fanfiction's new rules, but it was going to be "Where Do We Go From Here?" from the Buffy musical. (sigh) Oh well.

There will be a **sequel** type addition to this, to be found in my story entitled "Wedding Bells." It's Max and Logan's wedding, attended by various characters from this story, as well as others. Further, there will be a chapter in my story "Bonnie's Eyes" about Max and Logan's son, to come after the Wedding Bells chapter is posted. Check them out!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them! Never have.

…

**Epilogue: In Which Two Warriors Find Peace**

**Los Angeles 2021**

Logan stopped his car at the cemetery. The sun had just past the horizon, making it a safe journey for Spike. Lorne got out first, followed by Willow, Original Cindy, Alec, Illyria, Spike, Max, and finally Logan. Together they approached the Angel Investigations plot. Tears fell from Lorne's eyes as they stopped. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you," he said.

Willow looked at the demon. "Tell me what?"

"Hello Willow."

Willow looked toward the voice and gasped. "Dawn?"

34-year-old Dawn Summers nodded and hugged her old friend. "I'm glad to see you again. Buffy told me I'd have to wait until now."

"I'm so happy to see you!" Willow said. "What are you doing here? Where's Buffy? Did she get back okay?"

Dawn's eyes filled with tears. "Willow…" She pointed toward the plot. Willow choked back a sob when she read the inscription she was staring at.

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS

1981-2009

Beloved Sister

Devoted Friend

She Saved the World

A Lot

"No! Oh God, Buffy!" she wept.

"I thought we should have the same epitaph as before," Dawn said mournfully. "I thought she'd like it."

"Angel, too," Max said as tears fell from her eyes. She pointed to a memorial next to Buffy's headstone. "Same year. He died in the Pulse after all." Logan put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. He took off his glasses with his free hand to dry his tears.

"They died together," Dawn said softly. "They knew the Pulse was coming, but a demon attacked Hollywood and they went after it. I think, in a way, they knew it was the end."

"They are gone now," Illyria said quietly.

"Yeah," Alec said.

Illyria slowly reached for his hand. "I have seen many people die. I do not like death anymore."

Alec squeezed her hand tenderly. "None of us do. It's part of being human."

She turned her piercing blue eyes on him. "Is that what I am now? I have no power left. Am I human?"

He just shook his head. "Not quite. But, I'm not either."

Original Cindy smoothed Willow's hair as she cried. "She's happy now," she whispered to her lover. "She's with him and they're at peace."

Then Dawn did something very unexpected. She threw herself into Willow's arms like a child again, although she was actually older than the witch. "She's happy, Willow," Dawn sobbed. "I know she is!"

Willow nodded and held her dear friend as they cried. Then, one by one, they left the cemetery. Lorne left flowers at both Buffy's and Angel's graves. Alec guided Illyria from the plot. Max ran her hand across Buffy's headstone. "Thanks Buffy. Say hi to everyone for me. I know they're with you in the Good Place." Logan and Max left hand in hand, tears still shining in both of their eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" Willow asked Dawn.

Dawn shrugged. "I'm doing okay. Don't worry about me."

Willow nodded and knelt next to Buffy's grave. She found a few stones among the grass and placed them gently on top of the stone. "This is the second time I've done this, Buffy, but this time I'm going to let you be." Her tears fell onto the damp grass. "I love you, Buffy. You'll always be my best friend." Leaning over, she gently kissed the gravestone and stood up. "Rest in peace." Original Cindy took her by the arm and they left together.

Only Spike was left. Dawn watched silently as he took off his duster – an exact replica of the one he'd taken from the last Slayer he killed. He laid it in front of the stone as though it were gold. "Good-bye Buffy," he whispered.

And then they were gone. Dawn silently stood by the grave of her sister, protector, and friend as the night birds sang softly. Finally she laid a hand on the stone, blinked back a tear, and walked off into the night.

…

**The Last Trivia Answer Is**

The lines that Buffy, Willow, and Spike sang to say goodbye were of course from "Once More, With Feeling," specifically from the songs "I've Got a Theory" and "Rest in Peace."

…

**I'd just like to give a huge shout-out to my reviewers, but some of you specifically who reviewed almost every chapter! Special thanks to:**

Slash-a-Holic, Black Rose9, Anna, Samantha, LittleDrusilla, General Mac, Gylzgurl, big mak, and StarrLight1 who betaed "some of it but not all of it," as she puts it (grin)


End file.
